Moments of Lucidity
by Laialda
Summary: A collection of extra scenes for 'Tumbling into Madness' and 'Curiouser and Curiouser' that don't fit well within the story's flow, but do allow more in depth character development. You will need to read those first for these stories to make much sense.
1. Jack's confrontation

Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in Wonderland/Syfy's Alice, nor do I own the Harry Potter series. No monetary prophet is being made from this story. This disclaimer applies to all future chapters as well.

_If you do what you've always done, you'll get what you've always gotten_

Jack was already speaking with Caterpillar when the message came that Alice was ready to work with them, and it didn't take long for the head of the Resistance to agree to have Alice brought to them. She not only held the ring, but was vital in her own right towards freeing Wonderland. While the order was sent out to commence with the retrieval of Carpenter, Caterpillar informed Jack that once they got word of Alice's confirmed location, he would be sent to escort her back to the Hospital of Dreams. If all went according to plan, they would have Carpenter in their custody by then, and while something would have to be done about keeping the ring from the Queen, they could at least prevent new teas from being developed if Alice could clear the man's mind.

It didn't take more than a half an hour for the messenger to come back with the location, though it felt much longer than that for Jack. She was staying with someone called Hatter on the edge of Tugley Woods, right outside the ruins of the Checkerboard Kingdom. Well that certainly explained some of the figures he'd seen fly past his window a few hours ago at the Casino. He'd been concerned about Alice's well being ever since he first saw her in his mother's throne room, and when he'd caught that fleeting glimpse of her holding on for dear life to someone on the back of a Flying Flamingo, it had only increased. Jack felt comforted to know someone was looking out for her, but knew he could do a better job of it and quickly took his leave to retrieve her.

Horses were provided to expedite his journey at a stable under the Resistance's control right outside the city, and Jack wasted no time in setting them to a hard gallop as soon as he was able. The faster he reclaimed Alice, the faster he could help his kingdom take a step out of the Queen's grasp. He'd never been happy with how his mother ruled over the people, but felt trapped by her ever watchful eyes to even try and do something about it until he'd been approached by Caterpillar with an offer. Help them get rid of the Oysters and free Wonderland from his mothers rule for good, and they would guarantee his security and placement as the new ruler of Wonderland. Refuse, and they would take him down with the rest of the Heart family. The choice had been one the easiest ones he ever made, though he had debated if that was still the case these last few days. Still, he had enacted a magical binding oath with Caterpillar to seal the deal, so it mattered little if he had second thoughts now.

Not long after he'd made his oath, they came at him with the perfect opportunity and mission for him. It had taken years of placing operatives in the Oyster world, but they had finally found Carpenter's family. The coincidence of his only child being a girl named Alice was not lost on any of them. Jack was given a false identity to use while on the other side, along with all their information on Alice and her mother, Carol, and swiped the Stone of Wonderland at his first opportunity. None of the Suits had even thought to question his use of the Looking Glass due to his station. He was also given a place to live at when he wasn't pursuing Alice Hamilton as well, though he had no intentions of staying for as long as he had.

Alice had shot down his initial advances faster than he'd ever experienced, and maybe it was that completely different attitude from what he was used to with women that drew him to her. He'd of course tired again after additional observation and successfully asked her out after joining her fighting class. Over the next two months, he slowly left the cares of Jack Heart behind, and embraced the simple life of Jack Chase as he courted Alice. She was had a sharp mind and a quick wit that he enjoyed, and often spent their dates in deep conversation with her instead of seducing her as he'd originally planned. Before Jack had caught the glimpse of a White Rabbit agent that last day in New York, he could tell he was beginning to fall for her instead. It had been a moment of desperation that he'd left the ring in her apartment in the hopes that she wouldn't discover it until long after he was gone.

He really should have known her better than that by then.

Now that she was here though, he would do what he could to stick to his oath and then see her safely back through the Looking Glass. Entering the forest rapidly decreased his speed, but hid him from any possible Suits that maybe looking for Alice since her escape. The location of the 'Lost Checkerboard Kingdom' was of course known to all those in the royal family, but well hidden from the citizens. This kept an outright rebellion from springing up as people felt they were stuck with the hands the Queen dealt them, though the Resistance was proof enough that not everyone was willing to believe this.

Seeing what looked like a structure in distance, Jack dismounted and tied the horses to a nearby a tree and continued the rest of the way on foot. He made sure to straighten his hair and suit as he approached so he would look his best when he saw Alice. No doubt she would be worried and it would be best to present a strong front to comfort her. No sooner had he made it to the edge of the clearing that the primitive structure was located in, did an elderly man come rushing towards him with a sword held high to attack. Assuming that this was some random beggar living in theses old ruins based off his attire, he quickly made the decision to confront and detain the old man before searching for Alice. Drawing on the brief training he'd been able to learn in Alice's fighting class; Jack grabbed his attacker's hands with one of his own and punched the old man in the gut. This allowed him to knock the sword from the old man's loosened grip when he doubled over in pain, and kick it out of reach. There was some rope right near him and Jack quickly snatched it before going back to tie up his still unmoving attacker.

Believing that any immediate threats had been dealt with, Jack was caught completely off guard when he felt something smash into his lower back as right when he'd bent over to tie up the old man. Jack gasped in pain as he closed his eyes involuntarily, and attempted to press against his back to ease the pain somehow.

"You okay there Charlie?" a young voice moving in front of him spoke, and Jack could hear some shuffling as the old man stood, but before he could open his eyes to get a look at things, he felt a fist connect with his jaw and he finally fell over in pain. Just who were these people and how dare they attack him?!

"Nothing that would have kept me down for long young squire," an elderly voice that he assumed was Charlie spoke, "This scoundrel just caught me of guard is all. Now quickly, let us secure his hands and feet before he can attempt to flee."

Jack was only able to struggle sluggishly against his captors due to his injuries as they bound his hands in front of him and tied his feet together as well. "You don't know who you're dealing with," Jack tried to protest as he finally gathered his wits about him and glared at the pair above him. The second voice had clearly come from this child and it was highly likely that he was also the cause of the pain in his back now. The boy also looked familiar, but Jack couldn't place where he'd seen him before.

"I think I know a stick-in-the-arse Suit when I see one," the young boy wryly commented as he secured the final knot on the ropes on Jack's hands. The kid clearly had some experience in knot work, but Jack felt confident that he could escape them if he could just get away for a moment. He took a moment to look about the area to form his plan of escape when the boy spoke up once more, "Hey Charlie, let's move this git to your hammock so he can't roll away on us yeah? Wouldn't put it past him to do something sneaky like and try to run off." Apparently Jack hadn't been quite as discrete as he'd hoped, or this kid was used to dealing with shady individuals based on his comment and Jack increased the intensity of his glare.

"An excellent idea," the elderly man grinned in approval before bending down to grab his feet while the boy moved to lift him from under his shoulders.

He couldn't believe it; this was humiliating for someone of his station! Jack decided that this was quickly attempting to compete with his capture by the White Rabbit for the most humiliating moment of his life. "Release me at once and I shall leave you in peace," Jack stated in an attempt to appeal to their better nature while they hefted him up, "I must complete my mission."

The voice above his head scoffed, "Right, mission to come and capture all of us no doubt. Or maybe you're here to claim you've seen the light and want to defect from the Queen? That'd be a laugh."

"I have never been treated with such blatant disrespect before, and I demand that you release me at once!" Jack snapped as they dumped him into the cloth hammock and his lower back throbbed from the contact, causing him to grunt in pain. Well this was going not at all as he'd planned, and time was of the essence in his mission to retrieve Alice.

"I don't think you're in much of a position to demand anything," the boy stated as he dusted off his hands. The elderly man had walked over to grab a sword near the hammock and held the point towards his face.

"Go and gather Alice and the harbinger young squire, I shall keep watch on this vile vermin who dared to seek harm against her." the elderly man warbled and Jack's eyes narrowed as he focused on him. These two were with Alice? Well that was at least a step towards his goal. He could continue to allow these two to hold him captive until Alice got here. Then she would undoubtedly demand for his release and they could be on their way. Feeling secure in his position once more, Jack watched passively as the boy smirked at him before jogging off past his line of view. He'd have the last laugh in this in the end, and that was all that mattered.

* * *

Author's Comments: Here's the first one shot/alternate scene which was a request by my 100th reviewer on Tumbling into Madness - Sony Boy. ^_^ I only meant for it to be his thoughts while being captured but somehow turned into his thoughts and actions for other things as well. :shrugs: He's still a bit too stiff here for me to really get into his persona I think, though living in Hatter's head these past two months doesn't do much for my sympathy towards him I will admit :P. Hope you enjoyed the capture scene and the next one will be Hatter and Harry fluff most likely.


	2. Harry's decision

_A sound mind in a sound body is a goal, not a prerequisite_

He'd tried to sleep when Hatter had first tucked him in, he really had, but the room was so strange... Well, that wasn't really fair. It wasn't strange in the sense that it was a bad room, so much that it was having a room all of his own that made it strange. He'd been living with Hatter for almost a month now and his new relative was so much nicer than his old ones, but none of the rules he'd been raised on seemed to apply anyone, and he was confused as to what he should. Hatter didn't seem to mind that Harry followed him around, and had even given him this room (which was larger than even Dudley's room!), but whenever he tired to clean or cook like his Aunt had been teaching him as payment for all of Hatter's kindness, his new cousin always stopped him with a smile and said he didn't need to do those things. Harry was so confused as to what he should do then to earn his keep when nothing he knew how to do seemed to be acceptable. Surely Hatter wouldn't want him anymore if he didn't do something, right? He was so worried the answer would be yes that he was too afraid to ask it…

Harry tried rolling around to get comfortable as he wrapped the blankets tightly around him and screwed his eyes shut, but it did nothing to lessen his anxiety. His eyes opened to look at the door leading out to the hallway. Maybe if he went into Hatter's room, he could sleep in there again…or maybe he'd be angry that Harry wasn't sleeping in this wonderful new room he'd given him…

After an unknown amount of time, Harry finally gave into temptation as he crawled out of bed and started walking towards Hatter's office. He'd just go see if the stairs had been left down. If they weren't, then maybe he'd just sleep on the couch and if they were, then he'd ask if it was ok, but only if he was awake. If not, then it was the couch. His new room was in no ways tiny like his broom cupboard had been, but sleeping in it was making him feel like he was boxed in thanks to all his worries tonight. He took slow uncertain steps all the way into Hatter's office and saw the stairs had in fact been left down tonight, which caused him to debate his decision once more, anxiously twisting his nightshirt as he stood there. It didn't sound like his new cousin was still up with how quiet everything was; maybe he should just go to the couch after all?

His eyes glanced over to said couch, and his anxiety dissipated slightly as he saw boxes stacked up near it as his curiosity overtook him. Since he would probably be sleeping over there now any way, Harry didn't see any harm in looking inside of them as he calmly walked over to inspect them. Most still had the lids nailed down, but one had been open that would be easy to lift the top off of, and Harry did just that. Setting the lid to prop up against the boxes so he wouldn't accidentally step on the exposed nails. The moonlight from the windows lit the room enough so that when he pulled one of the glass items out he could clearly see what it was, though the shape made it easy to identify anyway. It was a bottle of Emotion Tea that Hatter must have gotten ready to put out on the shop floor based on how full the container was. The liquid inside was a pretty blue color, and he turned the bottle around to show the label which read 'Calm'. An internal debate rose in him now as he stared at the bottle in his hands. Hatter had told him that people felt whatever emotion they drank with these teas, and maybe if he took a sip, just this one time...he could go back to his new room, and his new bed, and fall asleep right away.

Harry worried his bottom lip as he glanced over at the spiral stairs. It would just be one little sip, and then, then he wouldn't be a bother and maybe Hatter would be proud of him for sleeping on his own. He glanced back at the glass jar and it's slowly moving contents from his movement. Hatter had said people became addicted when they drank pure emotions, but just one little bit tonight wouldn't be so bad would it? After sleeping through the night he was sure tomorrow would be better, and he'd never need the tea again. Hatter would never have to know.

Looking forlornly back at Hatter's staircase and then the hallway door, Harry sighed. He would know if he did though, and when Hatter found out, as Harry was sure he would, he knew his new cousin would be upset. Harry gave a small sigh again as he set the bottle back into its spot gently. No. Disappointing Hatter would make him feel worse than the Dursley's ever had. He turned away from the box to stare at the spiral stairs once more. So should he go up, or should he go back to his room then? Cause he definitely didn't want to try sleeping on the couch now. Not with the tea right next to it.

Screwing up his courage, Harry took a deep breath in one last attempt to calm his nerves as he slowly walked over, and then up the stairs that led to Hatter's room. He hesitated outside the closed door one more time. Okay, he'd just crack it open and see if Hatter was awake. If he was, he'd ask to sleep here and if not…if not he'd go back to his own bed and try to sleep again. After one more deep breath and a nod to himself in confirmation, Harry reached out to slowly open up the door half way. The moonlight dimly shone through the sky light on the ceiling and Harry could just make out his cousin's form sleeping with his back to the wall in that large bed of his. Feeling dejected and not wanting to wake Hatter, Harry started to close the door when it made a loud creaking noise and he froze; staring wide-eyed at his cousin's bed. He could see Hatter immediately jerk into a sitting position and rub the sleep from his eyes as he tried to focus on Harry. This was stupid, he was being stupid, and he should never have come up here. He should have known better and now, now…

"Harry?" his cousin's voice groggily called out, "Everything alright?"

Knowing it was too late to turn back now; Harry swallowed nervously and walked fully into the room. "I'm sorry," he quietly spoke, "I was just…I didn't mean to wake you…but I, I couldn't sleep and…" Harry trailed off as spoke to his feet and nervously played with the hem of his shirt. Hatter had yet to yell at him, but maybe this would be it. This would be the moment that pushed him too far and he wouldn't want Harry any more. His breath caught in his throat as waited only a few seconds that seemed much longer until Hatter spoke up.

"Come here Little Potter," his cousin softly beckoned and Harry snapped his head up to see Hatter was even waving him encouragingly over to him. The sight reassured him, but didn't wash away his fears completely as he slowly padded over to his cousin's bed side. As he got closer, Harry could see that Hatter was smiling kindly at him and not looking at all mad or upset. "Pen told me something like this might happen," Hatter stated with a knowing look that was interrupted with a yawn, "You have a night terror?"

"No," Harry blushed in embarrassment and glanced down again as the words started spilling out of him, "I, I just…I mean, I really like my room, but it's so different and I couldn't fall asleep and then I was worried you'd be upset at me if I woke you and I'm really, really sorry, cause I didn't mean too-"

"Harry, Harry it's alright," Hatter interrupted and Harry looked sheepishly at him, but saw none of the anger he thought might be there. Instead Hatter had that same smile on his face, "Really Little Potter, I'm not mad at ya." Harry felt a rush of relief sweep through him and gave a small smile back at his cousin. Hatter glanced over where the extra bed pulled out of the wall and seemed to be thinking about something, before he made a decision and pulled back the covers where Harry was standing. Thinking he was going to get up and pull the bed out, Harry was surprised when his cousin beckoned him to come up. "Hop on up then," Hatter declared, "You can sleep with me tonight."

Harry felt flushed with that warm happy feeling he'd never experienced before coming to live with Hatter; except when he imagined having his own parents to pour affection on him like his schoolmate's did, and even that had only be in brief flashes. It had quickly become his favorite thing, and it was the fear of losing that that he originally kept him up tonight. Harry did as he was asked and crawled up into Hatter's bed before laying down as his cousin pulled the covers back over him. Ruffling Harry's hair and laying down again himself; making sure to lie on his side so he could face Harry.

"I don't want you to think you can't come to me if something's bothering you yeah?" Hatter softly told him, "I'm not gonna get angry with you when you do, and I'm not gonna get rid of you. We're a family now, and I said I'd take care of you didn't I?" Harry felt himself flush in embarrassment, but was also reassured by his cousin's words and he nodded his understanding.

"Good," Hatter affirmed, "Now you get some sleep, yeah? We're gonna start you on some lessons tomorrow, and you'll need to be at your best for that." Already feeling more relaxed then he'd been back in his own bed, Harry yawned and sleepily closed his eyes.

As he drifted off to sleep, he idly noted that he really didn't need the Emotion Tea to help him after all, and promised himself that would never try any either. It was bad for you and if Hatter didn't use it any more, then he didn't see a reason when he should either. Life was better now for Harry than it had ever been, and he wasn't go to throw something wonderful like that away. Not when he'd wished so hard for it in the first place.

* * *

Author's Comments: This was so not the Hatter/Harry bonding fluff I had planned, but suddenly came to me at work and just wrote itself when I got home. Doesn't make it less heart wrenchingly adorable though. :) Obviously there is no time line or order to how I'm writing these so hopefully it won't drive people crazy that that is the case. I'll try not to keep too many bits of Hatter and Harry bonding back to back unless you all want more so look for something different next chapter. Oh, and if there was a scene you were interested in seeing that I either summarized or something, feel free to suggest/request it in a review.

Next bit probably won't be up for a few days I imagine, unless Hatter makes me sit down and write more as he is want to do...


	3. A Potter's defiance

_Due to budget cuts, the light at the end of the tunnel has been turned off. Thank you for your cooperation._

_I cannot afford to stand against the Queen openly any longer. The shop has been officially closed, and I have finished packing what belongings my family and I can take. Charles would surely think me less of a Gryffindor for retreating like this, but my family is more important to me nowadays than some trivial house pride. Perhaps when my life is at its end, I will see him once more…supposing that is that the separation caused by being in Wonderland is not the same in the afterlife…_

Sighing in remembrance of his older brother and his former life, Archibald Potter softly closed his well cared for journal. His beloved Tabitha had always been the one to keep his thoughts from turning so dark with reflections on his past, and he felt the loss of her presence more and more with each day that passed since her demise. It was only due to the comfort provided by his remaining family that the madness of this place was unable to slip into the cracks of his defenses and take hold in him. The city had become a much darker place since his youth, and knowing he would be retreating into its depths did little to comfort him. No matter that that place was the only supposed glimmer of light in these dark times.

A high pitched whine from across the room broke Archibald out of his musings as he looked up from his desk at the source of the disturbance. A warm smile graced his face as he beheld his daughter tending to his young grandson's needs and successfully banished the dark mood that threatened to settle upon him. The young toddler appeared to have hurt himself somehow and his daughter was attempting to comfort her little boy.

"Shhh, its okay sweetie," Adeline cooed at her son, "Did you hurt your hand? Let mummy see." His grandson sniffled and nodded as he offered the injured hand while Archibald began walking towards them. Little David had inherited the Potter family hair it seemed as he got older, though it held the darker brown tones of his father unlike the jet black of his grandfather; much of which had become peppered with gray in the last few years. Adeline's lovely blonde hair thankfully came from his late wife, and seeing her always reminded him of the good times he once shared with Tabitha. He watched as his daughter kissed the injured hand with a smile before picking David up to rest on her hip.

When David looked over to see Archibald, he held out the injured hand once more with a pout, "Owie. Paw-paw make better too?"

Unable to resist the little two year old's request, Archibald lightly held David's hand between his own and channeled a bit of his magic to heal the minor injury easily. David's face splitting grin once he finished was enough of a reward for him and he leaned in to kiss the boy's brow. "There you are Davie, Pa-Pa made it all better." The toddler nodded and said 'tahnk-oo' once prompted to do so by his mother.

"You really need to teach me how to do that properly Da'," Adeline smiled, "I can't have him running to you every time he scraps his knee yeah?"

"Perhaps once we've settled into our new home we can pick up on your lessons again," Archibald replied and attempted to be positive about it, but his daughter could clearly see the sadness in his eyes of having to leave his home of so many years. Not wanting to worry her though, he continued on, "You have all the shrunken parcels then? The food, clothes, and personal belongings?"

Adeline pursed her lips but nodded, "They're in my bag on the chair there. Davie was playing in it like mummy told him not to, which is how he hurt himself and he's not going to do that again, is he?" She gave a practiced maternal look of disproval at the young toddler and Davie shook his head negatively. Pleased with his response, she smiled and looked back at her father, "I know you're not happy about leavin' Da, but none of us can stay here any longer. You know that." He knew more than Adeline did about how bad their situation was, so he put on a smile for her and just nodded. They'd be leaving soon anyway so there was no need to worry her excessively.

The pounding of footsteps could be heard coming down the hallway, and all three of them turned to face it, though Archibald was ready with a spell on the tip of his tongue should the person be unfriendly. None had tried to break in since he'd boarded up the doors, but that didn't mean their wouldn't be a first. He let out a sigh of relief though as his son-in-law Terrington Hatter skidded to a halt into the room, one hand steadying the short brimmed hat on his head from falling off from his momentum.

"Da!" Davie yelled joyfully and held his arms out in the unspoken gesture of wanting to be held.

"We've got ta go," Terrington quickly stated as he took Davie on to his hip, "There's a few hands of Suits coming this way, and they don't look like they want a cuppa." Adeline gasped and grabbed the bag containing all of their belongings, slinging across her shoulders. The loud banging that echoed down the empty hallway betrayed just how close the Queen's men were and Archibald knew he had a decision to make. It was an easy one all things considered.

He turned back to grab his beloved journal and passed it to his daughter, "Put this in there too. You three run out the back way and I'll meet up with you-"

"Da, no!" Adeline objected, "You're coming with us! You can't stay here, they'll kill you!"

"I know dear one," Archibald smiled, "but they are upon us already, and someone has to stay back and distract them so we can escape. I'll meet up with you at the Library as soon as I am able." Adeline looked like she wanted to object, but the noise from his former shop front increased in volume and he leaned down to kiss her brow, much like he had done with Davie. "I promise Adie, as soon as I can," he stated and she sighed in resignation before nodding and giving him a kiss on his cheek. Archibald turned to look at Terrington's grim, but resolved face, "I'm counting on you to take care of our family Terry."

His young son-in-law nodded resolutely, "Always Archie. I'd do anything for them."

It was with a sad smile that he watched them for what was likely to be the last time. While still fairly spry for a man of almost one hundred years of age, Archibald held no illusions as to who was likely to win the upcoming battle. Hopefully Adeline would forgive him one day. He pulled on the hidden latch under his desk and felt the warmth of magic spread up his arm as he grasped the wooden rod within the compartment. Birch wood and dragon heartstring, twelve and a half inches. His wand. He was only a frightened third year when he'd fallen into Wonderland, and his wand was one of the first things to start acting up on him as his magic changed. Archibald had come to the conclusion years ago that it was due to the magical overload of this world compared to his own that caused his wand to fizzle out after a few spells, though more information than that was impossible to test since he'd never been able to find his way back to Hogwarts. Still, it added a power of it's own to his spells and he'd need every edge he could get.

Hurriedly making his way down the hall, Archibald hid behind the empty counter near him. He could see light coming in as the sounds of boards being ripped off were clearly distinguishable now. Loud voices were demanding his surrender, and he gripped his wand a little tighter as he waited for the right moment. As soon as he heard the sound of the doors bursting open, he popped out to the side of the counter and yelled, "Stupefy!" The beam of red light burst forth and knocked one Suit back into another, but only the direct hit was knocked out as the second man was caught by a fellow Suit. Cursing his luck he ducked back behind the counter and waited as the sound of gunfire fell over him. Holding his wand hand just around the side and pointing it towards the wooden floor near the entrance he shouted, "Incendio!" Shouts of alarm sprang up among the Suits as the floor quickly lit on fire and he could hear the scuffle of footsteps as some Suits moved further into the shop to escape the flames on the non flammable floor. Sadly, this was all he could take in as his wand emitted bright sparks that burned when they reached his skin, causing him to drop it and have it roll away. Damn it! He'd expected it to last longer than that! Smoke was beginning to flood the room at an increased rate now as more things caught on fire, and his coughing gave away his position apparently as pain erupted in his left shoulder. Hissing through his teeth in pain, Archibald looked over to see blood beginning to seep out of a bullet shaped wound and swore once more. Knowing there wasn't much more he could do, Archibald steeled himself to prepare his strongest wandless spell and ignored the throbbing of his shoulder. A Gryffindor till the end anyway, eh Charles?

With one last calming breath he stood up as fast as he could and held his uninjured right arm towards the main room, noting the spreading fire and confusement among the six or so men in the building while more waited outside. Archibald released his strongest pure blast of magic, something which had saved him from would be captors on many an occasion, and watched as the wave swiftly radiated from a center point in the room, flinging his attackers backwards and unfortunately himself as well. He grunted as he slammed into the nearby back wall right before falling to the floor. Impacting head first with the hard concrete there, and knew no more.

* * *

Adeline Hatter held David close to her as she sat huddled in a corner of the Great Library. She was beyond tears now, having cried herself dry hours ago after watching the blast emit form her father's former shop. Terry, sweet Terry had tried to console her with false hopes that Archie may have made it, but some how she knew that she'd never see her father again. He'd had this noble streak to him for as long as she could remember that she'd always idolized while her mother had warned would get him killed one day, even though the results his bravery created always made her smile as well. The loss of his constant presence only three months after her mother was devastating, and she was at a loss as to how she was going to explain to Davie that he'd never see his 'Pa-Pa' again. He had only just accepted that 'Gran' wouldn't be around any more just over a month ago.

There was no comfort in the knowledge that her father's prized journal was held in her long forgotten sack of belongings, and she didn't know if she'd ever be able to read it really. Certainly no time soon though. Instead, Adeline just held her little David close to her chest as she tried to ease the ache in her chest while he slept. Terry had come up behind them at some point and wrapped his arms around her in silent comfort for what seemed the dozenth time that day. With his added presence on top of her emotional drain, their small family was finally able to fall asleep along the many refugees among the stacks of books and scrolls on the floor of the Great Library.

* * *

Author's Comments: Depressing, I know. But surely you didn't think Archie had died peacefully in his sleep? Well here you can see the complete connection of Hatter's heritage for my stories. I'm a bit angry at myself for losing my paper with all the original names I'd given everyone so hopefully you like these. Yes, Terrington is a take on the name from Tim Burton's new movie. It fit well enough and served as a nice little tip of that to it if you will, though it's obviously not the same character. If the line family decedents leading to Hatter doesn't make sense to you, just let me know and I'll explain it in a pm.

Some topics that I'll be addressing in the sequel are hinted upon here as well and I'm interested to see if anyone can spot more than one. :) See all the neat things you guys get to know before all those who aren't reading this? Shame on them as the next one or the one after will have a very important scene that deals with Harry's initial disappearance from Dumbledore's view point. :P :smiles: till the next bit then...


	4. Alice's surprise

_Those who dance are thought mad by those who hear not the music_

Alice waited semi-impatiently in her apartment for Hatter to press the buzzer that would finally signal his arrival. This was to be their first official night out as a couple and she found herself on pins and needles in anticipation for the first time since her high school prom. He'd been completely closed lipped about his plans since she'd accepted after the Un-Birthday party yesterday and the suspense was wreaking havoc on her imagination. After all, what would someone from Wonderland consider to be a normal date? The only clue she had was his request for her attire tonight; a dress with a full skirt and comfortable shoes to match. At least that ruled out something like cave spelunking…she hoped…

A loud electronic buzzing startled her out of her thoughts and Alice quickly walked over to the panel to ring back that she'd be right down. Grabbing her purse before giving herself one last look over, she locked the door behind her as she stepped out into the hall. Typically she'd buzz the person through to come up, but with as excited as she was already, she knew she wouldn't be able to wait the few extra minutes his assent to her apartment would take.

Stepping out of the elevator, she immediately looked over to her left to see Hatter waiting for her on the front stoop of her apartment building, watching people as they passed by. He was wearing a dark charcoal colored suit, a plum waistcoat, and a deep blue shirt with some sort of design that matched his dark green tie. A black fedora with a dark blue band completed the look of course. It was an outfit that would've only looked slightly out of place in the 40's thanks to his color scheme, but it rang true of the current style as she could remembered it in Wonderland and she felt her self smile broadly as she stepped out to greet him. One day she'd ask how he could look so incredibly attractive in such outlandish color combinations.

Hatter turned immediately at the sound of her opening the door and a grin slowly blossomed on his face as he slowly raked his eyes across her form. The mainly monochromatic dress with strips of blue did look nice on her if she did say so, and it was clear from Hatter's expression that he whole approved of her selection.

"You look brilliant love," he stated as he lifted her arm up and she allowed him to twirl her once so he could get the full affect.

"You don't look too bad yourself," she shot back with a grin of her own. The anxiety in her stomach from earlier had changed into those fluttering butterflies that only Hatter could create in her with a simple touch. She could only imagine what those touches would stir in her when they finally took things farther, and it was moments like these that she had trouble trying to remember why she didn't just pounce on him here and now.

A slight tug on the infamous purple coat that Hatter insisted she keep brought her out of her musings and a glance had Hatter's face showed a spark of mirth and something else in his eyes. Alice had a feeling her thoughts weren't quite as hidden as she hoped when he looked at her like that. "So, you going to tell me where we're going?" she asked as he led her down the steps to a waiting taxi.

He continued to grin at her as he opened the door for her to slide in, "Now what would be the fun in that?"

* * *

Alice recognized that they had arrived in the theater district as the taxi finally came to a stop. Hatter had continued to remain tight lipped about the whole thing the entire ride and it was starting to frazzle her while he seemed endlessly amused by it. There was a thrill at knowing she'd be able to step out in just a moment and finally see where he'd taken her though. Hatter continued to be the gentleman and gave her a hand up out of the car and her eyes slid from his face to reading the name on the overhang. Alice couldn't hold back the bubbling laughter that escaped her lips as she finally saw where he'd taken her. She never would have been able to guess this is where he would be taking her, but at the same time it easily fit with Hatter's personality. A glance back showed that wasn't quite the reaction he was hoping for, though he was trying to hide it, and she decided to pull him down into a quick kiss to reassure him.

"This is fantastic," she proclaimed with a grin that Hatter had regained as well now with her reassurance, and he led her inside the restaurant, "I've lived here for years and I didn't even know we had a place like this in the city. How did you find it?"

"What? You think just cause I've only been here a few weeks I haven't learned my way around your city?" Hatter purposed and Alice just shook her head good humouredly. The lady behind the podium greeted them with a smile and immediately led them off to their table once Hatter gave his name for the reservation. Passing through the double doors into the main floor caused a wave of big band style jazz music to wash over them and Alice could already see several couples were out on the dance floor. The entire place had an art deco style design with booths and small round cloth covered tables surrounding a large open dance floor with a live band on the far end of the room. It actually made her slightly nervous at seeing the skill of the majority of the dancers. She'd experienced half hearted attempts at swing dancing during school dances years ago, but she had a feeling that wouldn't cut it anymore.

Still, she knew she could trust Hatter not to make fun of her at least if she couldn't hold a candle to the others. Okay, well…maybe there'd be just a little teasing…

Hatter seemed to sense her nervousness though and suggested they order before getting out on the floor. Taking his jacket off after helping her sit definitely brought her attention back onto the man before her thanks to the form fitting nature of his waistcoat. Clothing like this was the reason she didn't try and get him to wear what was considered 'normal' clothing in New York and besides, she was stranger outfits everyday on the way to work. Between his naturally charming demeanor over dinner and the energy that built up in the room as more people continued to arrive, Alice even found herself beginning to look forward to getting out on the floor with Hatter.

He didn't disappoint when they did almost an hour later.

Much as he had weeks ago during her first day in Wonderland on a city ledge, Hatter calmly led her through the first few basics steps during a slower song and before she knew it, he was showing her dips and more complicated spins as they danced. The entire time she was laughing and smiling as this was easily becoming the most fun she'd ever had on a date. The music was infectious with its upbeat pace and catchy tunes as her pace increased with her confidence in her moves, and Hatter really began showing off for her when he added a few hat tosses and tricks into the mix. Alice wasn't sure how long they stayed out on the dance floor but she felt just as breathless as when she'd had a good spar by the time they stepped off the dance floor. A few of the flares and steps he taught her seemed to gain notice from a pair of instructors as they cleared the floor for a small class being held for some dinners, and Hatter simply said he'd learned them back home before taking her back to the table. It was probably best not to spread around Wonderland dances moves just yet.

After a few glasses of water and a delicious desert of brownies and cinnamon ice cream, Hatter took her back out for a few more turns on the dance floor. Though not pushing a faster pace nearly as often as before. Instead they both felt content to sway to a slower pace and eventually gather their belongings and call it a night with Hatter passing the paid check off to their waiter just as she'd come back from freshening up before they left.

* * *

"Where did you learn to dance like that?," Alice questioned finally as Hatter walked her up the steps to her building, "It didn't seem like dancing was something that was high on anyone's list back in Wonderland."

He smiled, "Well there were a few other distractions there besides drinking tea, especially now that it's been recalled so it can be destroyed. Most of the time people would go out for a bit of dancing or games after getting their fix, but I would go just for a bit of fun and I even took Harry down to teach him when I got the chance. Been wanting to do this with you since you came back really. I'd almost given up hope when I saw how you dance on this side of the Looking Glass at the first dozen or so clubs I checked out."

She laughed lightly, "I can imagine what passes for modern dancing didn't impress you much after what I've seen you do." Alice smiled as she turned to face him as they stood on the stoop of her apartment, "Tonight was honestly the most fun I've had in a long time."

"What, you mean you didn't enjoy your little adventure a few weeks back more?" Hatter slyly remarked as he leaned into her space, "Seemed you had a grand old time then as well yeah?"

Alice chuckled and rolled her eyes, "Yes well, tonight had a distinct lack of imminent death and a lot more time of just the two of us together, so you'll have to forgive me if I mark tonight as the clear winner of the two."

"Mmm, yes, there is that isn't there?" Hatter grinned before closing the small space between them to capture her lips with his own. Alice snaked her arms around his neck as she tilted her head to deepen the kiss. Tenderly massaging her lips against his before tracing her tongue along his bottom lip, and he quickly took the open invitation to add his own to hers. She could feel the heat of their embrace run through her as he pulled her flush up against him and push her against the brick façade simultaneously, causing her to moan from the increased contact. The things this man could stir in her were intoxicating to her senses.

A loud noise from across the street broke their heated embrace as they both seemed to realize just where they still were. Alice pursed her lips slightly as she debated her next course of action. Every nerve in her body was demanding she take him upstairs and ravish him right now, but the sensible part of her brain kept telling her that it was too soon. Too fast. Deciding that following her heart with Hatter had yet to fail her; Alice took a deep breath and spoke up, "Would you like to come upstairs with me?"

Hatter's eyes widened in surprise slightly as he processed her invitation, "You sure?"

Alice nodded once as she smiled and played with the hair on the nape of his neck, "Yeah, I'm positive."

"You know," Hatter grinned as he tightened his grip on her hips slightly, "They say only fools are positive."

She chuckled at the memory his comment inspired and shot back, "So I've heard. And what does that make you for positively following me around on a daring journey against an evil old tyrant then?"

"Well, I've been told by a certain younger relative of mine that you'd have to be blind not see that I was painting flowers for you almost since the moment we met," Hatter replied with a softened gaze, "Probably the only smart thing that cheeky little bugger has said about me in awhile."

The meaning was easy enough to decipher and Alice felt flushed at the casual remark to his commitment to her. Eagerly wanting to get back on topic, Alice posed her question once more, "So…was that a yes then?"

Hatter brought one had up to stroke her cheek tenderly, "That is, mostly whole heartedly, a yes love." Smiling brightly, she leaned forward to meet him in a brief kiss before taking out her keys and letting them into her building.

* * *

Author's Comments: (Added a few lines I forgot to put in last night, sorry!) At after midnight it's a bit too late for me to try and write my first ever lemon scene (which is obviously where I was taking this, though you can chose not to have that be the case if you wish). Wanted to have this posted hours ago but distractions kept me from writing, so blame my roommate and his boyfriend. :P If you have any interest in me attempting to write this or any future lemon scene, let me know in a review. ^_^ If I can, I always respond to reviews.

A link to a similar dress to the one I put Alice in here is on my profile page for those who wish to see what I was picturing. I tend to leave details like that to just basic descriptions as I figure you the reader will fill in what you like, and doing otherwise just seems to disrupt the flow for me.

Thanks for the input/suggestions on bringing Reggie into the sequel last chapter! ^_^ I've definitely got some sparks to work with now so I'm very excited about that. I still want to write Charlie's bit (separate story to be titled Checkmate) but the next Moment chapter will involve Dumbledore and plot information so look out for that. Hope you enjoyed the bit of Alice and Hatter fluff! ^_^ As always, thanks so much for the reviews! They continue to brighten my days!


	5. Fawkes' friend

_Because humans am stupid, that why_

It is curious to note that out of the many creatures in existence, the ones that called themselves 'humans' are one of the few species to project their own thoughts and feelings on to the actions of other species that they encounter. Typically, these actions only extended to the various animals they have domesticated as pets since experience eventually taught them that to often do so with creatures encountered in the wild, frequently led to painful and embarrassing injuries or death. This led to a gathering of intelligent minds declared a specialized field for those who would attempt such things in the future, allowing the other humans to continue to treat the small animals they interacted with daily as they so preferred without much harm since their domesticated animals often did not care, or paid little mind to their self-proclaimed owners.

The sub category of humans that denote themselves as 'wizards' or 'witches' had a much higher learning curve in order to reach this conclusion and many in fact are still coming to grips with it to this day. Part of this misunderstanding stems from the treatment of creatures that, like themselves, are imbued with magical abilities or qualities that the wizards believe they can control. Thankfully, several of these magical species had more common sense than the average wizard and easily led them to believe the wizards were in control while they lived peacefully as they always had; only making the occasional joke at the wizards' expense.

The most popular of these jokes currently ended with 'If I'd been any dumber, I'd have gone and lived with the wizards.'

A handful of these sentient creatures however took it upon themselves to attempt to better the magical humans and would often live among them, posing as pets, so as to better learn their ways and see what they could do to help the poor things along. The most successful of these creatures was the Kneezle, but their efforts were often understated since they lacked intricate communication skills which caused them to take second place to the Phoenix instead.

Unlike the kneezle, who would often die decades before their 'owners' did, phoenixes had the handy ability to be reborn from their own ashes every few years. Living for several millennia at a time, they therefore had the fortune of seeing the fruits of their labors from their guidance of the magical humans come to bear. Even if they did feel like the poor things moved depressingly slow to accept change most of the time.

One of the most famous phoenixes of the modern day lived with the wizard that was named Albus Percival Brain Wolfric Dumbledore (or 'Stubborn One' as the phoenix often called him since his human name was much too long) and he was called Fawkes. Albus was Fawkes' forty second human companion and had rightfully earned the phoenix's nickname during their time together, as he often completely misread his chirps and projected images as something completely different.

To relax himself from these stressful conversations, Fawkes took up the hobby of night flying around his companion's current residence of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The redundancy of the name alone only continued to reinforce the need to help the poor magical humans in his mind.

He would visit with the many magical creatures that lived around the castle grounds and share a joke or two before returning to his overly gilded stoop in his wizard's office to sleep. Most of the beings simply asked his opinion on their current problems since he was well traveled in his long life, and Fawkes was of course only too happy to provide it; though they didn't always help since not everyone was a phoenix after all.

Still, it was during one of these nightly wandering that Fawkes happened upon what appeared to be a strange looking kneezle near the castle and flew down to greet it. The wizard Albus had done something to a infant human that Fawkes severely disapproved of and speaking with the intelligent four legged creature could possibly help him discover another means of getting through to the stubborn one. Like many of the magical creatures he'd encountered, this one gave off a dim magical glow to his heightened eyesight. Unlike most other kneezles though, this ones aura was not inherently light or even dark. It simply was. If pressed to put a description to it though, he would have to settle on 'chaotic' and even that didn't feel quite right.

Landing on a sturdy branch close to the ground of a near by birch tree, Fawkes thrilled out a greeting to the uniquely colored looking kneezle and the cat like creature in turn stopped it's gazing at the moon to peer at him before doing something that the phoenix had never experienced in it's long life as of yet. It spoke.

"I don't believe I've seen you around here before," the supposed kneezle commented as it cocked its head slightly, "I suppose you're the reason for the curious goings on then?"

Fawkes chirped his confusion at the creature's ability to speak like in the human tongue and inquired as to what event it was referring to, though he had a feeling he knew what it might be. He already knew that the Centaurs in the forest had divined the powerful magical event of previous night from the stars.

"Why wouldn't I be able to speak? It makes things terribly convenient you know when you need to make yourself known, as not many beings can convey their thoughts through simpler sounds and imagery like yourself," the purple creature replied before disappearing rather rudely Fawkes thought. Only to reappear on a branch level with his, revealing a predatory smile filled with sharp pointed teeth. "As for your other question, I'd felt a large pulse of a sort near by and thought I'd poke around and see what had happened. Anything good?"

While initially confused, but intrigued by this new form of kneezle, Fawkes spent a good portion of the evening discussing current events with the creature, that he discovered called it's self Cheshire, to equal amounts of amusement and irritation. The latter of which only spurred on this Cheshire's own amusement it seemed, and it was with a promise to chat if they met again that the two parted ways for the night.

* * *

It was warm fall night several years later when Fawkes finally saw the Cheshire again. Though now that he knew what the creatures distinctive aura felt like, he had of course felt traces of it's presence around the grounds of the school now and again. The impressions were always faint however, which meant his newest acquaintance was no longer around each time and he therefore paid no mind to it. The stubborn one was out the night that Cheshire appeared in the office that held Fawkes' perch, and Fawkes happily thrilled a warm greeting when the kneezle like creature did so as he watched it hop onto his wizard's desk.

"A good evening to you as well Fawkes," Cheshire smiled a bit predatory like and Fawkes noticed the aura around it seemed to be much more mischievous than it had been when last they'd met. "Tell me," the strange cat commented, "How are things going with Albus? You seemed quite distraught when last we spoke."

Fawkes clacked his beak a bit irritably as he relayed of his lack of progress with the stubborn one, and tilted his head inquisitively when he noticed the purple creature only continued to grin as he did so.

"Yes I suspected as much," Cheshire stated as he swished his tail idly behind him, "I've had a splendid idea fall into my lap just now that may help you along if you are interested?"

Eager for anything that could possibly help with the stubborn one; Fawkes bobbed his head in agreement and settled in to listen to his fellow magical creature's plan.

* * *

The Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry frowned as he surveyed the broken monitoring instruments on the floor near his desk. With a flick of his wand the pieces re assembled themselves but, just as he suspected, they no longer emitted the puffs of smoke that allowed him to monitor the wards protecting Harry Potter or his life signs. None of the staff would dare break such delicate magical devices, especially if they knew just what they were for, but the wards protecting his office from wayward childish pranks never indicated any breech beyond that of ones he'd attuned to them. Not to mention the only other change to his office since he'd left it was to the state of his ever increasing pile of paperwork, which now seemed a bit more scattered than he'd left it.

Puzzled, but coming to only one possible conclusion, Albus Dumbledore turned to look disapprovingly at his familiar who was currently preening his feathers innocently.

"I do wish you would be more careful with your landings if you chose to fly back as opposed to fire flashing to your perch," he frowned as Fawkes lifted his head up to chirp questioning at him.

"Nothing for it now though I suppose," Albus sighed as he looked back at the motionless devices on his desk. It would take him a week to get all of them recalibrated properly unfortunately with the Wizengamot meeting in a few days followed by an ICU conference shortly thereafter. Still, there had been nothing to indicate the boy was in any deathly harm as of late, no matter what kindly Mrs. Figg's exaggerated reports may say, and Albus decided it would be best not to dwell on it at such a late hour. He would contact the elderly Squib in the morning and have her keep him abridged nightly of the comings and goings on Privet Drive till his monitors were up and running once more.

Feeling secure in his decision, Albus smiled patronizingly at Fawkes as he patted the magical creature on the head to let him know there were no hard feelings before moving to retire for the night. Never once turning to look back as he de-illuminated the room to see the grinning head of a purple stripped cat on the perch next his phoenix companion who shared an equally eager and mischievous gleam in his eye.

* * *

Author's Comments: I was channeling a bit of Douglas Adams there in the beginning if you couldn't tell. ;) Anyway, a bit of plot explanation here that I know some of you were wondering about with regards to Harry's disappearance from Earth, along with a hint at possibilities for the sequel. I also feel I should take this time to mention that my stories will not be Dumbledore bashing, but will feature a manipulative Dumbledore since that is how he is portrayed in canon. Now, that is not to say he's been stealing Harry's gold and setting him up for arranged marriages and the like, but I do think he had a heavy hand in the way things turned out for Harry and isn't going to like things one bit when he sees that the one to vanquish Voldemort is out of his grasp since we all know Hatter will not willing hand over his only relation with a smile and complete trust in a man he knows nothing about. :P Hopefully this won't turn many of you away and you'll continue reading my Moments and the planned sequel.

**In fact, I should just say now that I will only be taking Rowling's world as the ground work for the Wizarding World that I'm building. So if you consider canon to be the end all be all for everything then I suppose we should part ways now as I am making no promises to follow the events/pairings/alliances of the books. Anything that happened before Harry was eight can be accepted as fact in general terms as of right now, but don't assume on anything after obviously since my one event of Harry's disappearance if going to be like a domino effect to that world. **(these notes will be removed when the sequel is started as they will be moved to the forward of chapter one)

Ahem. Well with that out of the way, I do hope you like what I've done in this chapter as I've had it planned for quite some time. ^_^ This was originally going to be a pure attempt at humor but as you can see, it failed me in the end. :P As always your continued reviews are lovely and often inspire or motivate me to get another piece published here so keep them coming and I'll keep responding! :) Speaking of which, RleFay was wondering if I'd write the M rated part of the end of Hatter and Alice's date and while I'm both intimidated and intrigued at trying to write a lemon, I'll only do so if there is interest in it. So if you'd like to read some smut ^_~ let me know and I'd be happy to provide it.

Also, RleFay, since you don't have an account here feel free to send your email to me in a pm or some such so I can respond to you. I don't like leaving personal responses in chapter notes unless I have to but I do appreciate the multiple reviews you have left and hope you aren't too heart broken if and or when things don't happen like you hope.


	6. Of Birthdays

_A birthday is the first of a 365 day trip around the sun_

"Are there holidays in Wonderland?" Harry inquired casually as he failed to perform the shoulder roll of his hat that Hatter was attempting to teach him. "I've never seen a calendar anywhere so I could check myself but, no one seems to go on trips anywhere. They all just…work and drink the Queen's tea."

"Well, we do plenty of other things, and you've accompanied me on a fair amount of trips around the city," Hatter supplied from where he was standing by to observe Harry's progress, "but I have no idea what you mean by 'holiday' I'm afraid."

Harry paused as he bent to pick up his fallen hat and looked at his cousin in surprise, "Really? So…no one ever gets days off from work or takes umm, getaway trips then?"

"'Course they do," Hatter quipped, "Mind you going on said trips has…declined since the teas became readily accessible but, with the exception of Tea Houses, shops in Wonderland are open at the owner's discretion. Well, unless the Queen herself fancies a visit and then you can bet those shops open one day a week will suddenly find a surplus of time to run the floor."

The younger of the two cousins seemed to think upon this revelation for a minute before sitting down on Hatter's couch; all the while attempting to read into what Hatter wasn't saying with that statement. "So the Queen has supreme control over everything, but especially the Tea Houses since its how she keeps the people controlled…and they earn her money."

Hatter beamed proudly at his younger cousin, "Precisely Little Potter."

"So there's no country wide events then?" Harry posed, "Like, umm, we don't celebrate the day the Queen of Hearts took over Wonderland?"

The older cousin shrugged dismissively and leaned back against his desk, "Suppose they might of years and years back, but now?" he shook his head, "It'd run too much of a reminder for the Resistance of what had been, and could bring those on the fence over to their side. As much as the Queen likes to pretend there's no Resistance at all, she has enough sense not to give them hope."

Harry could sort of understand what his cousin was explaining, but dropped the topic to press on with his original goal and hoped his cousin wouldn't pick up on it. "Well what about birthdays?" he asked while attempting to appear nonchalant, "Do you at least celebrate those?"

Unfortunately for Harry, reading someone's body language had become second nature to Hatter over the years, and the lad had yet to perfect the ability to hide all his tells, and subsequently true feelings, if need be. This was something Hatter was progressively working on with the young boy of course as it was not a skill that could be gained overnight, and their survival could be dependent on a good bluff in this world. Still, his young cousin had worked up to the information he wanted skillfully enough, so Hatter decided to wait and call him on his tell until after they were done, or if he needed to avoid a serious topic. The latter of which he didn't see happening, but he hadn't make it this far without having ample back up plans.

"I imagine so," Hatter dismissively replied, "Remember those puff pastries I made for breakfast last week?" At Harry's nod Hatter continued, "That's cause Dormie took the day off to celebrate his birthday with his mum…I think."

"Oh!" the lad commented as his eyes widened in realization for a moment, "So when's your birthday then, and what do you do for it?"

Hatter shrugged as he shifted his weight against the desk slightly, "Couldn't tell you as I've never know myself. I used to have an unbirthday once a month just to make sure I had it covered." He smiled mischievously, "Occasionally I'd take two or three if it'd been a particularly horrible month. Why do you want to know anyway?"

Harry's face flushed red for a moment and he spoke at his shoes in a display of shyness that was becoming increasingly rare for the lad after several months of living with Hatter. "Well…it's sorta like what you mentioned with Dormie. Families celebrate each other's birthdays and I, I wanted to make sure I didn't miss yours," the blush fading from his cheeks now, Harry glanced up at his cousin, "Suppose it's kinda pointless though yeah? You already said you don't know when it is, and I don't think it'd be as special if we did it _every_ month."

A rush of affection at his cousin's desire to act like a family ran through Hatter at that comment, quickly followed by a pang of guilt. It was moments like these that reminded Hatter of not only what he'd lost at a young age, but how it left him grasping for straws when Harry seemed to expect some pre-established family behavior he'd observed and expected Hatter to fulfill it right away. That first heartbroken expression when he hadn't done so was still ingrained in his mind. Those moments hardly ever occurred anymore, which of course made them that much more painful again when they did. Pen had been right when they'd stayed up for a chat one night and he'd told Hatter that raising Harry would be a double edged sword in more ways than one.

Still, the warmth and happiness that he honestly felt they'd both gained by finding one another easily outweighed these bumps along the way to becoming a real family. Having some time ago accepted the fact that he couldn't deny Harry much of anything, Hatter smiled at himself as he devised the perfect solution for the both of them.

"How about you then, when's your birthday Little Potter?" he queried and Harry looked back up from his shoes with a bit of surprise and confusion.

"July 31st," he easily supplied, "though…I'm really not sure if months are the same here. It was weird enough just getting used to no weekends."

Hatter waved his hands dismissively, "They do, it's just time that's fickle is all. How about this though," he spoke as he walked over to sit on the couch next to Harry. "Let's celebrate me own with yours then yeah? We'll go to Reggie's and have tea, and cream cake 'till we can't remember our own names. How's that strike you?" he grinned encouragingly at his cousin while the lad's expressions cycled through surprise, excitement, and finally landed on wonderment; a horribly expensive emotion that Harry seemed to have by the bucketful still.

"You…you'd want to share a birthday, with me? Really?"

Ruffling his young cousin's hair, Hatter continued to grin, "Can't imagine anyone else I'd rather share something with, can you?"

By now Hatter's was fairly certain face splitting grins were another family trait they shared.

* * *

"Now what's all this hullabaloo about Hatty? It's not proper to take over a man's seating. The chairs have quite a temper you know," Reggie scolded as Hatter pushed him into the chair just left of the purple high wing-backed one the old hat maker typically started in at tea time. Another, much younger and shorter, figure resided in the chair sporting a face splitting grin under his tan top hat and shock of black hair that showed signs of it starting to curl around the brim in some places.

"It's mine and Hatter's birthdays Reggie," Harry supplied from his coveted seat, "That's why we weren't around last week." He only just managed not to say 'remember?' which he knew would lead to his adoptive grandfather of sorts to launch into some tangent about memory.

The change in the hat marker's demeanor was instantaneous as his frustration flipped into elation, "Oh! An unbirthday party! How marvelous! The Queen honored me with a spot to sing at hers many years ago. Shall I share it with you?"

"Actually Reggie," Hatter jumped in before the elderly man could get started, "Today is just a regular birthday party for us. Not an unbirthday."

He calmly sat on Harry's right after pouring everyone their first round, while Reggie had swapped emotions once more. "That's just preposterous! It's nowhere near my birthday, and I won't have you pushing another one on me," Reggie proclaimed as he brandished his tea cup at the conman across the table from him; causing the contents to slosh around and spill over the sides, "I haggled time down to one a year as it is and I won't have you filling in for him."

"Fair enough," Hatter replied, "We'll just have one for Harry and myself then yeah?"

Reggie sighed dejectedly as her layered jam and butter with several biscuits on his plate before taking a bite of it, "Well if you must I suppose, but why would you want to celebrate one? Not very exciting things, I mean, they don't even have a 'un' in the name!"

Looking over to see Harry was taking all of Reggie's comments in stride, he just smiled as he poised his own tea cup for a sip, "I've made cream cake."

"Splendid!" Reggie exclaimed with much enthusiasm once more, "Shall we get started then?"

* * *

Harry waited anxiously as he watched Hatter carefully open the gift from him. Much like last year they were celebrating their birthdays at Ambrose and currently the two had decided to take advantage of Reggie falling asleep in his tea to exchange gifts with one another. While Hatter had tried to insist that Harry should open his first as the younger of two, he couldn't wait any longer to see if Hatter would like what he'd picked and insisted the oldest go first this year. Jokingly adding that at his old age he may forget how to open the thing if they waited for Harry to go first, he'd celebrated an _awful lot_ of unbirthdays before Harry showed up after all.

That remark had cost him a biscuit to the head (which he easily dodged) and the excruciatingly slow pace that his older cousin was now opening his gift.

A few minutes later when he'd finally taken the item out of the box, Hatter turned it around curiously a few times before calmly stating, "Brilliant. No doubt I've been in need of such a…interesting bit of technology." The younger cousin sighed dejectedly but didn't let the lack of enthusiasm get to him. He knew from his conversation with the shop owner to expect something like this.

"It's a camera," Harry filled in, "You use it to take instant pictures of things you want to remember. I bought it at one of those shops that sells all the stuff they take from Oysters and since the owner didn't know what it was, I was able to haggle him down to a decent price for it. Maybe even about what it would normally cost on the other side of the glass."

Hatter smiled proudly at his younger cousin's admitted development in negotiation skills before investigating his new possession with real interest this time. "Really? So I take it you know how this works then?" he inquired as he turned the device around in his hands. Harry grinned before walking around to stand by Hatter and excitedly spent a few minutes explaining his little knowledge of how it worked.

"I picked this one specifically 'cause Dudley had one like it and it develops the pictures as soon as you take them. They come out of this front slot here," he gestured to a thin slit on the bottom, "after you press this button on the top, but you'll want to look through the little window to make sure you're aiming proper yeah? It can even tell when it's dark out and it'll use the light on the top to send out a flash to light up the room."

At this remark a gleam shone in Hatter's eyes for a moment as they flickered to something behind Harry, but it was gone before he could ask, and his cousin had shoved his gift at him to open now. "Well this is certainly tops Little Potter, really brilliant! Now, why don't you go on. I want to see what you think before we officially declare mine as the best gift of the day."

Not wasting a moment, Harry ripped through the layer of brightly colored paper and opened the box within before looking at the contents with a degree of puzzlement. He pulled the top bit of fabric out to get a better look, "What are these?"

"That, my dear cousin, is a waistcoat," Hatter proclaimed with a knowing smile.

"Oh," Harry ineloquently replied, "Err not that I don't love it, but what's it for?"

The smile on Hatter's face grew slowly, "Well, blokes where them to show off their trimmed figure for adoring ladies to fawn over of course. I know you've seen me where a few yeah?" Now that he mentioned it, Harry did remember seeing him in one of these before, but was still at a loss as to why his cousin would buy him some and asked as much.

"What, you mean you weren't trying to chat up Violet last week when I saw you helping her carry tea trays on the floor?" Hatter's smile had finally become a full blown grin with that comment and Harry blushed furiously as he put the waistcoat back in it's box.

"I was just trying to be helpful," he mumbled to the table, "We were really busy that day and-"

"And that dazzling smile she sent your way ever few minutes as thanks had absolutely nothing to do with it yeah?"

"Shut it," Harry commented with his face turning a darker shade of red as he gave Hatter a shove which just caused the older cousin to laugh loudly. Reggie twitched at the loud commotion but remained asleep with his knocked over teacup dangling form his nose.

Both cousins smiled at the sight and the tension between them ebbed a bit as Hatter clarified his explanation, "Look, you know I'm just teasing ya but it did make me realize you'll really be wanting to get that type of attention one day soonish so this was just a spot of planning for the future. I can take them back and get ya some new shirts or somethin' if ya like."

"Umm, no, that's ok," a slightly bashful Harry replied as he clutched the gift box to his chest, "They're brilliant, really."

Hatter gave him a mischievous smile with a cocked eyebrow, but didn't tease the lad any more on it. Instead, he raised the camera in his gasp and asked, "What say you we test out my present on ol' Reggie there? See if this nice bright flash can get him out of that bit of tea yeah?

* * *

Harry had of course been the one to bring up what to do about their birthdays during the two weeks on the other side of the Looking Glass while they waited to hear from Alice and her mother Carol. The lad had first remarked upon the differences in the flow of time back on Earth a short while after he'd started living with Hatter, as the length of time in a day fluctuated constantly in Wonderland, while it kept to a stead twenty four hours here. The time sync between the two worlds was so off that while it had been mid July when they left Wonderland, it was currently the beginning of March on Earth. Harry had seemed indifferent to delaying his eleventh birthday a few months, but Hatter had grown fond of the holiday they shared and had purposed the unbirthday party instead. No gifts, they could save those for the relocated date, but lots of snacks and a good day of fun.

Thus, a few days after their reunion with Alice, the two cousins plus Alice and Robert were enjoying various sweets, and party games that Alice had brought over to celebrate the pair's unbirthday.

The younger of the two was currently dominating in a game of Monopoly at the moment to Hatter's shame and Alice's merciless teasing. Alice had been the first to fold under the preteen's budding empire and it was, which Hatter reminder her left her no pedestal to preach from, but it was finally down to Harry versus Robert and the couple had retreated to the kitchen for refreshments.

"It is seriously a bit scary if your young protégé ends up beating a group of adults that are at the very least, twice his age," Alice quipped good humouredly as she retrieved a bottle from the fridge, "It also has me wondering just what exactly you've been teaching him for the last what, three years?"

"Something like that," Hatter shrugged off as he came to rest next to Alice, "Though I'm admittedly a bit surprised, and proud, that he's as decent at business as he is. Even if it is just bits of paper." Alice smirked at his little joke before taking a sip of her drink, but remained quiet. "I mean, the lad's practically fallen asleep during some of his lessons with me about it so I suppose I'll have to test if just sleeping on the words really does work as well as reading them here yeah?" he smiled and she chuckled lightly.

There was a brief comfortable silence between the pair before Hatter turned to face her and spoke up once more, "Actually, since we have a mo' alone. There's something I wanted to ask you today."

"If you're asking me to go on an adventure to save a fairy tale kingdom, then I'm afraid I'm all booked up this week," Alice smiled mischievously which made Hatter grin in return.

"Well its' a good thing I only wanted to ask you to just go out with me instead then isn't it?" he inquired.

Alice went from being surprised to pleased in the span of two seconds as she set her drink down on the counter beside them, "When did you have in mind?"

"Tomorrow night. Say seven, sevenish?" Hatter smiled.

She raised an eyebrow at him, "Just over a day's notice is a bit late don't you think?"

"Did you have any plans for tomorrow night?"

The right corner of her lip twitched upward, "No…"

"Well then, its not late notice is it?" he smiled knowingly as Alice's lips gave into the temptation and turned into a smile of her own.

"In that case, I'd love to."

Hatter grinned wide enough for Alice to see the dimple in his left cheek appear from her response, but as she opened her mouth to question him about where they would go, an excited shout from Harry came from the room right next to them. The couple exchanged looks of amusement as what sounded like Robert's voice filtered in afterward, with a touch of defeat, and they returned to the dinning table to see what all the fuss was about.

* * *

If it hadn't been for the fact that he'd been taking a moment's pause from writing his essay, Harry would have most likely jumped when the familiar warmth accompanied by a slight vibration started in his waistcoat pocket. Curious as to what he could have been sent, Harry discreetly set his fountain pen down and stood up to traverse the steps to his shared bedroom. He'd just made it beyond the group of chairs and couches when a voice from behind him spoke up.

"Where're you off to Harry?"

He pivoted slightly and smiled reassuringly at Hermione and their other friend sitting at the common room table, "Just off to grab something from my room. Won't be but a mo'." The pair nodded and didn't press for more as they went back to their own homework and Harry continued his journey up to his dorm. Closing the door as he entered, he walked past the other beds, absently thanking that they were empty, and opened his trunk at the foot of his bed. Flipping open the lid, he stuck two of his fingers in the small notch at the back and pulled it down over the current contents to reveal a new interior that completely erased all signs of the previous items within. Opening the box at the bottom of the pile, Harry regarded the solitary envelope curiously before checking the room for anyone else once more, and opening it. Typically he received mail from them late at night, but they'd just written him yesterday so a new letter so soon was a bit surprising.

There was a card inside and as he turned it over to look at the front, he smiled at the image of a cartoon mouse with a cup of tea that greeted him as he read: _It may just seem like any other day…_

He opened the card.

_But that doesn't mean you have to treat it like one!_

Harry laughed loudly as the song 'A Very Merry Unbirthday' began playing once he'd fully opened the card and he saw the cartoon versions of the Mad Hatter, the March Hare, and Alice sitting, or dancing, at a tea filled table. It was only then that he realized what day it was as he fondly read the words penned at the bottom in two sets of hand writing. He'd have to pen them a thank you note later.

As he went back down to finish his essay for the night, if his two friends noticed his increased jovial attitude, neither of them commented on it.

* * *

Author's Comments: So, bet you'd never guess that I worked at a Hallmark store for about 6 years yeah? ^_~ Just a brief glimpse into Hatter and Harry's lives as we see how they celebrate birthdays, and a few unbirthdays as well. This last one is obviously a flash forward to a time in the sequel which is a bit of a tease I know, but the idea was cute and it felt good to end it with that scene. ^_^ While I had over half of this hand written for quite some time, I got stuck writing Hatter's lines during one scene and it just wouldn't come to me until tonight. :sighs: I suppose I should have known better than to think I'd be able to write besides late a night by now. :P

Also, before any of you get possibly huffy about Harry's little crush on the waitress when he's ten, I just want to mention that it was just a simple boyhood crush. I hadn't really thought about it until Sony Boy suggested the idea to me (so credit goes to him for implanting the idea ^_^), but living with Hatter exposed Harry to things most ten year olds probably don't see between just their parents often and I don't imagine Hatter learned to be a bit more discreet about his 'relationships' for quite sometime. :P Even with that, I really do mean it as one of those 'she's pretty and sweet and paying me attention' types of crushes as opposed to something he's more like to experience at say twelve or thirteen. ^_~

I have one more Moment I'd like to post before writing out chapter one of the sequel and it will deal with the two weeks Harry, Hatter and Robert have in Wonderland before going through the Looking Glass as a few things there will be relevant to what happens. I've been debating working on a solely Alice 2009 piece as well and I've placed the plot summary on my profile. If you think it's something you'd like to read please let me know. ^_^ Your feedback/reviews continue to mean quite a lot to me.

_RleFay-your e-mail did not show up in the review so feel free to just send it to me by a brief e-mail. You'll find mine on my profile page. :)_


	7. Tidying Up

_Is the glass half empty, half full, or twice as large as it needs to be?_

The man formally known as Carpenter frowned at the tray of food before him. Four more days of this bland unfulfilling food until the suddenly overworked and overwhelmed doctors here would release him and he could have real food again. As a man of science he understood the need for a balanced nutritional meal for a recovering patient but really, his was a mental issue, not a physical one, and surely such food would only increase his mental duress and prolong his stay here? Part of said mind chimed in that he was attempting to apply logic to a mostly illogical world before he pushed the tray of food off to his side. Probably not the best argument for his case if he still felt like his mind was split in two right now.

Robert sighed as he glanced at the blinking contraption that the wires attached to the headpiece led to. If it weren't for that blasted bit of machinery he was connected to, he'd doubted he'd be able to make it another four days on this attempt at food, let alone feel like one person again. Still, his need to go back to his old life once more was stronger than his want for better food so he was willing to bear it. Supposing his old life wanted him back of course. Lord only knows what sort of hell Carol went through since his abduction. He'd meant it when he'd told Alice he wasn't sure her mother would want anything to do with him anymore. Alice…

Thinking of her brought a smile to Robert's face finally. He'd missed so much of her life and yet she'd readily forgiven him, even fought to bring him out from under the Queen of Heart's manipulations in the end. The brief encounters he'd had with the staff were proof enough that his-not so little any more-girl was being spoken about in reverence and awe thanks to her actions; which was something he felt for her as well really. From what little he had learned about this suddenly grown up Alice, he was certain that she wouldn't take well to such flattery and it was probably the only positive thing to come out of her leaving as soon as she did.

He already missed her fiercely as it was and it had only been a day since he'd last seen her.

The door to his surprising bland colored room swung open and a familiar form strolled in through it, breaking his depressive train of thought. Upon seeing who it was Robert couldn't help but return the smile given by his guest. Speaking of Alice…

"You look like a man who's counting down the hours to his execution or something ya know," Hatter brightly chirped as he walked up to Robert's bedside. Seeing the tray of untouched food, he raised an eyebrow at Robert before lifting up the tray and taking a curious sniff of its contents. A look of grimace was quick to replace it as he jerked away from the tasteless food and held the tray back at almost a full arms length from him instead.

"That is truly horrible," Hatter stated blandly at the tray before looking back at Robert, "Do you mind if I...?" He gestured to the door as he already started to walk back towards it.

Robert chuckled, "Please do. I don't think I can even entertain the idea of eating more of…that, anytime soon."

"Can't say I blame you really," the younger man replied as he set the tray down outside of the room as far as Robert could tell and came back over to stand near him. "So….how goes," Hatter gestured to the wires and headgear, "all of this then?"

"Well, no one really has time to say for sure but if my guess is correct, then things are going well," Robert pulled a bound journal off his bedside table and flipped to a page near the front, "I haven't had a take over of the false persona since yesterday afternoon shortly after Alice left. Doctor Chalk thinks the two events are directly connected and is having me describe them now."

"And what do you think?" the former Tea Pusher asked.

"That he's an idiot. A partially right idiot, but still an idiot none the less," Robert stated as he closed the book and set it down on his lap. "Obviously she's connected to the issue, but since Alice was the one who helped my memories break through the personality replacement, I'm fairly sure the regression is just an immediate reaction to the loss of her presence. Not caused by it."

Hatter smiled a touch sadly as he looked distantly at a spot of the wall beyond the bed, "She certainly has a way with emotions doesn't she? A mini distillery in her own right, yeah?"

Robert scrutinized the man next to him before this brief moment of vulnerability passed. The pair had admitted to their relationship being a new development, and having just met a little under a week ago he wasn't surprised, but several times yesterday they both seemed to share a look and sometimes a touch that spoke of a deeper connection than he would have anticipated at this stage. And now seeing the look on this young man's face…

"You love her, don't you," Robert stated more than asked, and the young man immediately appeared flustered by his words before snapping a disarming grin and relaxed posture on his face to cover the lapse of control; something that had likely become a force of habit under the Queen's rule. It was both comforting and frightening to see his suspicion confirmed so. Alice's father was suddenly happy that the gap of time seemed to lessen his protective desire towards his daughter dating someone instead of heightening them…well, mostly anyway.

Whatever Hatter was going to say in response was delayed by the door opening once more as Hatter's younger cousin walked in with a covered tray in his hands. "So I was on my way back from the loo, when I noticed some bloke apparently didn't want this tray of food I found outside, and I thought I'd see if you'd like it instead. Can you believe someone would actually toss out perfectly good food?" Harry smiled while Robert regarded the tray with caution, worrying that the well meaning boy had brought the dreaded hospital food that Hatter had just disposed of back in.

To his pleasant surprise however, removing the lid revealed a decidedly non-hospital approved tray filled to the brim with delicious looking, and smelling food. Not able to fight the relief that filtered across his face, Robert just barely caught the smile exchanged by the two cousins, and suddenly came to a startling conclusion. "You planned this didn't you?" he remarked with a tone of appreciation as he looked back and forth at the pair.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Harry innocently replied as he set the tray down on Robert's lap desk, "How could I have planned such a fortunate happenstance, or even know that you'd be hungry? Not to mention Hatter had no idea which way I'd come back from the loo now, could he?"

Robert shook his head good humouredly and smiled, but didn't push for more, "If you say so…" He'd worked under the Queen long enough to recognize when a situation was being manipulated to a degree and decided not to push his luck. It was a surprising and sweet gesture on their part, so it would be rude to refuse it at this point on principle alone. Besides, the roasted chicken smelled absolutely mouth watering. He made a point to thank them anyway and dug in to the contraband hungrily while the cousins rolled over some chairs to sit near him.

"Right then," Hatter began once he got comfortable, "What are your plans once you get out of here?"

Robert thought for a moment while he ate before replying, "I'm actually not sure. The Queen's had me so overworked this past year synthesizing a larger variety of emotions that I'd moved all of my belongings into the Casino, so I won't have much to pack, and I'm not sure I'd have wanted to bring any of it anyway."

The former Tea Pusher nodded understandingly while Harry spoke up, "So where will you stay then?"

"The Prince has graciously offered me a place at the palace until we go through the Looking Glass so I'll probably take him up on that," Robert looked up curiously at the pair, "Why do you want to know."

Hatter smiled and leaned back in his chair with his arms hanging over the back, "Would you be interested in a bit of a business proposition?"

* * *

Five days later in the loft above Hatter's office, the man in question was regarding the hat in his hands with serious consideration. It was a grey colored slouch hat with a dark purple band that he hardly ever wore since the long brim tended to push the front parts of his flyaway hair back down into his face instead of letting expand as it liked. Still, the fabric was an excellent quality and should the occasion call for it he wouldn't want to be with out….Deciding to go with his gut, Hatter flung it over his left shoulder where it spun off vertically before tilting and landing neatly inside the Mushroom Trunk on his bed. A useful piece of furniture so named for its ability to grow and shrink depending on how far, and which handle was turned; with left serving for upwards and right for downwards of course. He'd bought a whole mess of them to make the job of packing up their belongings for the trip between worlds even easier. While a majority of them would go to use for Hatter's things, he had made sure to buy a decent set of replacement clothes for Harry since a majority had been destroyed when his room was torn apart and those sets would be packed as well.

The process of elimination was further simplified once Robert had come to stay with them after his release from the Hospital of Dreams. Bringing Alice's father lunch before offering him a place to stay besides that of under the Prince's thumb in exchange for suggestions on what would be suitable to bring to the Oyster World had worked just as he'd hoped. Better even since he'd come to find they got on well enough without any manipulations on his part.

Hatter glanced over at an already packed and shrunken trunk on his shelf at that thought. Well, that was more of an omission than a lie really so that didn't count.

Taking one more look at the remaining hats left before him, Hatter just decided it couldn't hurt to take all of them. He'd paid good money for them after all. Placing them in the trunk with the rest of his hat collection, Hatter looked about the room for anything else he could get away with packing now that he wouldn't need in the coming week. After a minute of idly worrying the ring on his right hand, an idea struck him and he stopped to consider the full set of jewelry there. He'd mentioned a week ago back at the hospital the one detected poisons, but didn't elaborate on the other two. They were a set he'd gotten custom made to look not only common, but protect him from the more common dangers in Wonderland and it had always been a distant plan to get a set for Harry as well one day.

Unsure if he would ever be able to come back (who knew what Jack's plans for the Looking Glass were now that all the Oysters were gone?) he decided to consult Robert's vast knowledge of the Oyster World to see if they'd be necessary before ordering a set made up. Hatter was under no disillusions that the land on the other side of the Looking Glass was free of darkness, contrary to Harry's comment long ago, and his frank talks with Robert had only reassured him that packing things like his gun and body armor were not quite as paranoia-fueled as he once thought they might be.

Okay…perhaps just a touch, but he'd rather they be there and unnecessary than dead.

Seeing no point continuing with that line of reasoning, Hatter made the mental note to go see the jeweler he'd commissioned for his own set after mid meal and placed the already miniaturized trunk from his shelf in with his hats before securing the lid shut. He then turned the right handle so it could now be carried easily under his arm and hefting it at his side, the former Tea Shop owner made his way down the spiral staircase to check on the progress in his office.

The other half of his deal with Robert was secured disposal of the remaining crates of Emotion Tea that had been undiscovered when his shop was looted during his unexpected, but definitely rewarding, adventure with Alice. Hatter stopped mid descent and closed his eyes to allow the feeling of sadness pass over him. Harry had given his older cousin all of a day to outwardly pine for the woman he loved (though he'd yet to admit those words out loud to anyone but himself) and the lack of her presence before reminding Hatter that he'd see her in a month again, maybe less if things went well, so 'quit being such a mock yeah?'.

Hatter had compromised by only allowing himself to feel the longing that thinking of her brought to the surface when he was alone, and even then only for a moment. He knew better than to drink of a negative emotion for too long.

Letting it all out in a steadying breath, Hatter resumed his trip down to the office and was immediately greeted by the sight of Robert Hamilton sealing a set of crates next to his couch. Robert wiped an arm across his brow and smiled as he saw Hatter approach. "That's the last one," the former technician declared and Hatter returned the smile as he set the trunk down on his desk.

"Brilliant!" Hatter acknowledged before checking his pocket-watch, "I'd say were due for a tea break if you'd fancy a cup."

Robert stretched his back before making an appreciative noise and nodding, "That would be marvelous." It was a very different reaction then the shock and disbelief the older man had expressed when Hatter had first offered him a cup. Harry had thought it hilarious once they explained of course.

Speaking of the lad, both men turned to face the hallway as pounding footfalls could be heard coming down it before Harry's form burst into the office with an anxious expression on his face and something gripped in his hand. "So I was doing a check of the main floor, and I found something strange lodged partway between the wall and floor," his younger cousin stated before holding said item for Hatter's inspection. By all appearances it looked to be just a bit of polished wood to his discerning eye, albeit one that had definitely seen better days.

"Probably just a piece of furniture from when the Suits tore up the place that got wedged in I figured yeah?" Harry continued, "But when I picked it up…it felt warm for a sec and then let off some multi colored sparks from the tapered end here that disappeared harmlessly when they hit the floor."

Hatter frowned as he inspected the loosely held piece of wood closer and he could definitely make out which side Harry was referring to as the other end, which Harry had resting in his open palm, had what could have once been described as a handle. "Nothing else happened?" Hatter questioned and his cousin shook his head negatively, "And it didn't do it again?" Another head shake. "Right," he continued as he straightened up from his hunched over inspection of the object, "Let me take a better look at it then." Figuring it must have been a died out enchantment of some sort, Hatter held out his hand to receive it so he could look for any sort of seal or marking that would possibly indicate where the object was made. Not the he had any use for a stick that made light effects, but if he could deduce who made it, he could figure out the value and add it to the cost of the place that the Prince was oh so generously buying from him so that he could use the money for his relocation. Any reason to swindle more money out of the Royal coffers was a good enough one for him.

Harry obediently passed the mystery item over to Hatter and no sooner had his hand grasped the handle, a rush of warmth ran down his arm followed by a jet of sparks emitting from the tapered end, just as Harry had described. It was a strangely familiar and distinctly odd sensation, but he couldn't recall ever using or seeing such and item before.

"Like that!" his cousin exclaimed, "It did just that a few minutes ago in the front!"

Hatter's curiosity was growing by the second as he tried switching the bit of wood to another hand to see if it would reproduce the light, but nothing happened. He then continued with his original intent and scoured the object for any markings that would give away it's origin but came up empty. A sudden thought occurred to him as he realized Robert was being very quiet through all of this and he cast a raised eyebrow in his direction.

"So," he started, "Have you any idea what this might be from your vast experience?"

The older man appeared pensive as he regarded the unknown item. "I've never seen anything like it," Robert confessed, "Of course, my specialty lays with chemicals, bio technology. Magic was dealt with by my…other associate." The dark look that passed over Robert's face gave away that there was a story behind a comment like that and Hatter knew better than to ask about it now; maybe if he got the man alone later. Probably best that Harry not hear that story any way, lad was growing up too fast as it was of late.

"But it's definitely magic then yeah?" Hatter commented as he stared at the bit of wood.

"I believe so yes," Robert stated confidently as he frowned at the mystery before them, "Do you mind if I give it a better look to be sure though?"

Hatter shrugged nonchalantly, "I don't see why not," and deftly flipped the piece of wood around in his hand and presented the handle looking part, which Robert reached out to grasp.

* * *

"-and this one here provides proof that you can live in either country, but we couldn't swing that for the boy so if you decide to stay in America you'll have to fill out some forms with their government-"

"Are the Oyster's afraid paper's about to go out of style or somethin'?" Hatter interrupted the mirror technician's long-winded explanation, "You've given me pieces that say I am who I am, ones they use for money, a pile that proves I rent property somewhere, and now another stack that tells them I'm from two countries as well? Do they not have a better system?"

"Don't forget the plastic too," Harry added as he investigated their new passports and wallets.

The technician frowned at the young boy before looking exasperated back at Hatter, "They do use electronics for information storage now, hence the plastic cards which I assure you once more, do in fact allow you access to the funds set up for you by the King. All of these are mere formalities but are still essential for proving your validity as a native citizen of Earth for legal situations."

"It's a terrible amount of work setting up a new identity like yours, and appearing a tad more grateful would not be remiss."

Harry, Hatter and Robert all turned at the sound of the familiar voice approaching them from behind. None of the soon to be ex-residents appeared surprised that the recently established King of Wonderland was there to see them off.

"Jack," Hatter stated in a brief acknowledgement before looking back at file in his hands.

"I'm not sure that's the most appropriate greeting for the new ruler of Wonderland," the new King replied as he came to a stop a few feet from the group.

Hatter closed the folder and smiled at Jack, "Yes well, seeing as how I'm a soon to be former Wonderlandian, I didn't want to start any bad habits that might carry over to the other side. Might not make that good of a cover yeah?"

To the former conman's surprise, Jack actually seemed to fight off a smirk before settling on a raised eyebrow, "Indeed," then turning to address the technician, "Have you informed them about the situation with the boy's former relatives?"

"I was just about to your highness," the man quickly replied before picking up a box from the far side of the table, "Now; we've made your adoption of Harry Potter official from the day after his and his relatives' disappearance a little over two years ago. I understand they were quite willing to relinquish it from the Suits that handled the case."

Hatter frowned and clenched his fist while Harry shrugged, "I haven't considered them family in…well a lot longer than I've been here so it's not a bother to me."

The man nodded absently as he continued, "Yes it was a bit of good luck since we really don't have any proof of a family connection besides your word, so we made it a claim on the father's side since records there were quite sparse. You'll find the belongings they claimed were yours in this box here. With that arranged, we've put your location as being in the major city of the country the boy is from called London. We had a few shops used as Looking Glass connections there and in conjunction with the return of so many Oysters, remodeled one as a missing persons agency."

"I'll finish things from here Number Four," Jack stated suddenly as he moved to take the technician's spot, "Why don't you go get the Looking Glass set?" Knowing better than to argue, Number Two nodded and gave a slight bow before walking the short distance to the Looking Glass.

Jack waited until the man was out of hearing range before looking back at the group, "You may not know this, but Alice had been using agencies to try and find…Robert, since she turned eighteen."

"Yes," Robert sighed, "She mentioned it to me the morning before she left."

"Good," the King nodded once, "That will make this easier." He looked as Hatter now, "We've placed you under the employ of our company called 'Down the Rabbit Hole' Missing Persons."

"You know, I think they may have changed the definition of subtle since I woke up this morning," Hatter quipped.

Jack gazed flatly at him, "It's a fault of many people on the other side to ignore the obvious. Something that we are more than happy to exploit, as I'm sure you can understand." Hatter refused to rise to the bait and merely smiled slightly and raised an eyebrow while waiting for the King to continue. "The details are in the purple folder along with the contact information to our permanent Connecter in New York. We'll be sending you through a short while after Alice as far as time there is concerned to make sure you have ample time to adjust before initiating anything." He paused to hand over a large plain looking envelope, "This contains the keys and documents you require for the flat you're renting while you 'supervise' the reunion between Alice and her father. It space is paid for a month and anything longer will require action on your part."

Hatter easily accepted it and gave a cursory look at the contents before passing it to Harry; who had been silently collecting all the items on the table and depositing then into their one Mushroom Trunk while the explanations were going on. "Right, anything else then?"

"Sire?"

Number Four had returned and Jack gave him permission to continue, "The Looking Glass is tuned and ready for transition."

"Thank You," Jack inclined his head and gestured for the travelers to follow the technician. Harry and Robert being closest to the man had followed first which allowed Jack to grab Hatter by the arm before he got too far. The conman raised a questioning eyebrow at the King before easily removing his jacket from the royal's grasp and facing him.

"Something I can do for you then?"

"I didn't treat Alice as I should have. I admit that," Jack stated and glanced off to the side as an expression of regret passed across his face for a brief moment before he looked at Hatter again, "and she deserved-deserves better. Alice is special; she's a savior to this land…our heroine once more."

"You know you're right about that," Hatter wryly commented as he rocked back on his heels for a moment and glanced over to his right to see Harry watching the exchange curiously. "You didn't treat her proper, and she does deserve better. However," he glanced back at the King while turning to join the others near the Looking Glass, "you're wrong about that end bit. She's not special for the reasons you say she is, and that, your highness, is just one example of why you didn't deserve her."

* * *

Author's Comments: So...a lot of set up here for the sequel and really, all I ask is that you not make too many assumptions until then. If my writing has shown anything, I'd like to think that would be 'the Devil's in the details' and 'don't believe everything you see'. Beyond that I can't say I'm fully happy with this Moment. CK was kind enough to give a partially completed version a look over for me and give me her opinion so much thanks to her for helping to convince me that I shouldn't just scrap the damn thing. So not much else to say about it really. Feel free to speculate or curse me equally for any unanswered questions. ;P

In other news, for those of you who have enjoyed learning more about my AU by reading these, I'm in the process of setting up a LJ account under the same user name I use here and it will feature much more detailed story notes, history/backstory for the AU worlds I've developed here that may not end up in the story for whatever reason, and my own drawings/illustrations of the characters and some of my favorite scenes. ^_^ I hope you check it out. Look for the sequel to start next week supposing that nothing throw off my groove. :P


	8. The Curious Case of Harry Potter

_There are very few problems which can't be solved by ripping a hole in reality_

The Ten of Clubs sighed as he pulled the clipboard off the door he was about to enter and began to skim the information on the few pieces of paper there. "What's the flavor behind this door then?" he wearily posed to the Ace standing guard. The Oysters being held in this room would be his tenth batch of the day and he could only hope they were more pleasant then the last few he'd met, but knew his odds were slim.

It was only the first day of re-transitioning the abducted Oysters back through the Looking Glass and the King had ordered that the more volatile ones be sent back first. Mathews' position as the Ten of Clubs meant he immediately understood why such a decision was wise, and why he was chosen to deal with the irate ones given his history in the Royal Court…but that didn't mean he enjoyed it anymore than when it had only been one hysterical Queen instead of hundreds of irate Oysters. He had the sinking feeling he'd be making a trip to the Hospital of Dreams for a bottle of headache reliever by the end of the day.

"'S not so bad now sir," the Ace shrugged, "First group already came by and left with a lad who'd decided to become a Convert like a fair amount of the younger ones. Parents were quite a sight at that so we sprayed them with a bit of Calm." He waved his spay botle with a satisfied smirk there and Mathew was sure the Ace had enjoyed that part personally. "Been very cooperative since then, but just give a shout if they're turnin' violent or anything and I'll be right in."

"Yes, well," Mathew sighed though he felt a renewed sense energy knowing these ones wouldn't start with yelling at him, "Let's not over do it. We've no idea how an Oyster turned Tea-head might react, and I'm not keen on finding out today thank you." With that said he quickly entered the room to greet the waiting couple with a well practiced smile in place, "Good afternoon Mr. and Mrs. Dursley. Sorry for the wait, but I'm sure you understand we're a tad back logged today."

"They took my little Duddikins," a thin horse faced woman, whom he easily deduced was Mrs. Dursley, blandly intoned.

Mathew checked his information sheets again and could only assume she meant one Dudley Dursley, whom the Ace had confirmed had been taken off to join the Converts not a moment ago. "Actually, your son requested to stay ma'am," the Ten of Clubs replied, "And given his display of talent, the King felt it fell within the parameters of our Reasonable Request option."

"We didn't mind it when the freak wanted to stay," the large man protested in a drugged stupor, "But you can't take my boy. We're his parents. It's not allowed."

Confused, the Ten of Clubs flipped through his paperwork for any mentions of another child, but found none. Could the Emotion Tea be causing this Oyster to become susceptible to madness with his lack of magic? Or was he just looking at another incomplete file? "I'm sorry, but are we still talking about Dudley Dursley deciding to stay here?" he inquired, "Any one person displaying a magical ability that cannot be controlled is considered a matter national security and, if over the age of ten, is to be treated as and adult and therefore able to make their own decisions. Now, I wouldn't go so far as to call him a freak. Many people in Wonderland share a similar ability and-"

"No," Mr. Dursley interrupted strongly, though perfectly docile at the same time while Mrs. Dursley calmly sniffled as she stared off into space, "I mean the Potter brat. The freak. Our coming to this dreadful place is all of his fault anyway. Saw him hanging about with more of your ilk after that casino crumbled. One of them, the fellow with the normal looking hat, up and punched me for no reason at all."

Resigned that he was dealing with another incomplete file, Mathew settled into the chair near the wall and pulled out a table ledge from the hidden notch in the wall; picking up the pen that rolled out with it. Thankfully the paperwork had a small section about the altercation Mr. Dursley mentioned as he read the scribbled notes left by another Club and one of the Doctors who'd applied a salve for the bruise. The doctor's note was brief and uninformative, but the Club had noted that it was a man named Hatter who'd punched Mr. Dursley (the frantic scribbling insisted it was in defense of Hatter's young cousin, who Mr. Dursley was about to assault and was in no way the fault of the native Wonderlanders) and something about the name tingled at the back of the Ten of Club's mind. Where had he heard that name before? It took only a moment's pondering before the answer quite suddenly came to him and he paled dramatically.

Hatter.

The Tea Shop owner who'd helped the Alice of Legend was named Hatter wasn't he? Yes, yes that was the man they'd captured trying to rescue her on horse back. He couldn't visualize everything from the scuffle but he did vaguely recall a young boy wearing a hat who'd been there as well bearing some resemblance. But wait…if this Hatter's young cousin was also the Potter boy Mr. Dursley mentioned, wouldn't that make him an Oyster as well? No Oyster he knew could cause spouts of fire to jet out of their hands. Not even the Converts. Possibly a case of mistaken identity then? Mathew groaned as he rubbed his temples to alleviate the pain there caused by this over analyzing. Suddenly a case of headache reliever was beginning to look like a more likely end to his day.

Maybe a misting of some Calm from that Ace outside as well if he could persuade it away from the Ace…

* * *

"Watch it would you?" the red haired Suit scolded his partner as he followed him inside the small darkened house, "Give that one a concussion you will if keep bangin' him into everything. Not gonna help anything if he can't explain how that got there now is it?"

The other Suit, a brown haired fellow, grunted as hefted the considerably larger man he was attempting to lift past the foyer entrance and breathed a sigh of relief once he settled his burden on the couch there. "I still say you're a cheat for drawing the short straw and getting to carry the broad in," he grumbled, "This man makes old Walrus look like a dainty little bread and butterfly. Doubt he'd notice a few lumps under all that bulk really, and you watch your voice! Unless you'd like to tell the King why the whole block woke up on a simple return job yeah?"

"I didn't cheat," the red head whispered fiercely as he set the woman he'd been carrying over his shoulder gently in the wingback chair, "You luck is just that horrid. Now, is there anything else we need to set up here then?"

"Nah. Quacks already dosed'em up on Forgetfulness and implanted the suggestions. All we have to do now is hit up their enforcer building and pass the files for the missing child request on to that Resistance plant. He'll take it from there," the brunette stated as he looked about the place in distaste. "You know, I used to be jealous of those White Rabbit blokes getting to pop through the Looking Glass and see how these Oysters lived, but now I'll he happy when I can wash my hands of this business."

His red haired companion scoffed as he walked back into the hall, "You got that right. I mean, look at this place! It's unnatural it is. Not a single plant to be found anywhere and I bet even the barmy ol' Queen would eat off these floors they're so clean."

The brunette chuckled, "Don't think she gets much of a say in the cleanliness of the floor she eats off of anymore Mic."

Mic barked out a hushed laugh, "Got that right Sands. No more fancy Tea Services for her I reckon yeah?"

The pair continued to trade quite jabs at the former Queen of Hearts as they left the house and locked the door behind them. Unfortunately, their appearance to the home in Little Whinging had not gone as unnoticed as they'd have liked.

Before they could make it to their car and the next stop, an elderly woman hobbled up to them with concern in her voice, "Excuse me. I was just out walking my cats when I couldn't help but notice you were assisting the Dursleys in coming home quite early this morning and I was wondering if there was something amiss? I didn't see little Dudley or Harry with them, and I know they never came home last night from their trip to London. Are they alright as well?"

The Suits exchanged a look and a nod before Mic opened the door to their black sedan with a smile, "Everything'll be fine ma'am. Why don't we drive you and your," he looked uneasy for a moment," cats, back by your home and fill you in on the details on the way yeah?"

The elderly woman seemed unsure and kept glancing back at the house, but eventually acquiesced and slid into the front seat. Her two cats stared at the Suits in an intense manner that made them squirm slightly, before deciding to follow their mistress' lead.

They promptly took the old woman home and doused her (and the cats as well Mic, just in case of course) with their sprays of Forgetfulness. Leaving no one to wonder about the two Oysters they'd deposited in a home they hadn't lived in for almost three years. Surrounded by pictures of a son they'd never see again, and the few broken belongings of a boy they would never remember; tucked away in a cupboard under the stairs.

* * *

The elderly man watched as the small silver spinning top gave another slow gray puff. He counted the seconds between their appearances one last time, just to be sure, and once he passed the minute mark, his face lost any trace of grandfatherly joy as he frowned.

Something was definitely wrong with the wards around number 4 Privet Drive.

Over the last week, Albus Dumbledore had noticed his ward monitors around number 4 had been acting strangely and while he tried to reason that maybe the family was just taking a long holiday, now he was beginning to become paranoid that the family had relocated altogether as there could be no explanation for why the blood wards around the property were beginning to unwind. Unless…Albus stamped that thought out before it could grow. The Dursleys' showed every sign of being a perfectly normal muggle family when he'd last spoken to Ms. Figg almost a year ago. There was no reason to suspect they'd get rid of young Harry. She'd not even floo'ed with her exaggerated stories of the young boys rough housing since then, and he had no reason to suspect anything could be awry there.

Still, it would be prudent to investigate things and see if his devices just needed some fine tuning. With the new school term just starting up and his attempts to work against the legislation the Wizenmagot was trying to push through, there would be no way for him to visit the property himself of course, so who to send in his stead? Someone trusted who could blend in with the muggles…

Albus Dumbledore smiled as the perfect candidate came to him after just a minute's musing. He trusted the man implicitly, and he was also skilled at reading people and extracting necessary information. Not to mentioned he'd been an acquaintance of Petunia's during their childhood, so she would be more likely to confide in him as well. Yes, he'd send Severus to Privet Drive this weekend and come Sunday evening, be assured in young Harry Potter's safety once more.

Unfortunately for the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, that was not to be the case.

A clearly frustrated potions master was seated across from Albus' desk that Sunday evening as he relayed his findings to the Headmaster.

"-can't find any sort of magical deception Albus, but it's as if they've been obliviated. They claim to have never seen, let alone met, a Harry Potter, only heard about him from Lily's letters possibly. Petunia couldn't even drudge up that connection until I made it for her," Snape fumed as he scowled at spot on the desk, no doubt remembering his earlier conversation.

"And you're certain there was no foul play?" Albus pressed, "You mentioned that their boy had been kidnapped almost a year ago. Could Harry not have been taken then as well?"

Snape shook his head, "If the boy was ever in that house there is almost no record of it Albus and the Dursley's minds show no tampering by any magical means I can detect. The best I could obtain from them were a few brief glimpses of what could have possibly been the Potter boy, or just some neighborhood child bearing a passing resemblance to James Potter, buried within their naturally suppressed memories, but there was no way of knowing for sure without breaking their minds. Even then it's not a guarantee."

Dumbledore sighed as he felt every one of his almost one hundred fifty years of life at that moment before he grasped at a glimmer of hope in something Snape had said. "Almost, Severus? You did find some proof of the boy living there then?"

Snape inclined his head slightly as he weighed his next words, "Obviously when nothing could be gathered from their minds I began to search the house of any trace of Potter." He sneered, "Their missing child's room and one other had been kept as a shrine of sorts with mess everywhere and the second room filled with nothing but broken toys and furniture. The only clue I could find of Potter staying there at some point was summoned out of the downstairs hall cupboard." The potions master pulled a worn out and faded item from his robes and laid it out on the Headmaster's desk.

Albus allowed the item to unroll and quickly deduced that it was a muggle child's coloring book, though many of the pages seemed to be missing or torn. Opening up the front cover though revealed the only proof their missing savior had ever been in that home Severus had mentioned. He traced his hands over the neatly written name in a bright green wax of some sort and gave a sigh as his heart bottomed out. "Oh Harry…what has happened to you? Where could you be?"

Albus' only hope now was in the last of his monitoring tops for young Harry. The center one continued to spin, albeit sluggishly, and emit a steady yellow smoke. It was of little comfort to the old wizard to know that wherever Harry was, he was alive and happy, but it was a comfort he took none the less.

He had two years until Harry would be old enough to attend Hogwarts. Supposing no new leads presented themselves, he would be joining Minerva for the mailing of the new student letters and see where the quill would lead them.

* * *

**Author's Comments:** Well the good new is, inspiration has hit me to write again after this long dry spell! I can tell since they keep coming to me when I try to fall asleep...I didn't want to start by jumping right back into the main Curiouser and Curiouser plot though so I decided to post up this MoL one I've had on my brain for a long time. Wrote it all in one day too so that's another good sign. ^_^ There will be a little recap of the events here when CaC gets that far, but mostly just reference to the events and then a reminder at the end of the chapter for those who don't read these Moments of Lucidity, to go give them a read.

Anyway, I hope to get cracking to the next CaC chapter this week and put it up for you lovely people. I'll be doing a reread of it myself to try and get back in the mindset of where I was better, though I've always had a rough idea of how the chapter should flow in my mind. Will be the last day-to-day one before a month or so time skip. Thanks for your patience with me in my writing and here's to hoping I won't get hit with anything to make my muse dry up again. :)

(Sorry this wasn't the MoL we discussed CK. I want to write it though as I find dinner with the Adams to be much fun, and would fit it quite well with the story so who knows, could become a part of chapter of CaC instead ;) ...)

Posted 11/14/2010


	9. Prices and Payments

_Experience is the worst teacher. It gives you the test first and the instructions afterwards_

It was only once he started to get bored during the day that Harry realized he was getting used to living in such a fantastic place like Wonderland. A world so different from his old life on Privet Drive that he'd never even thought it could exist.

Being bored in his new life was something Harry hadn't thought would be possible when he'd first started living with Hatter, or even when he used to day dream about some long lost relative saving him from the Dursleys. Course, when his most secret wish did come true it wasn't in the way Harry had ever pictured it happening either so maybe that should've been his clue that the rest of his dreams wouldn't fall quite into place as well. Not that he really blamed Hatter; his new cousin had already had a busy life before Harry fell into it after all.

He shifted in his seat at the back of the sales floor of the Tea Shop and looked around for his cousin in the crowd of people. When Harry finally spotted him in the sea of hats and suits, Hatter was smiling and persuading a possible customer if the bottle of Tea in his hand was any hint. Hatter had given Harry the task of learning everything he could just by watching people when he'd asked for something to do during lunch, and so far it wasn't as interesting as Hatter had made it sound.

With a bit of a frown, Harry continued to watch his cousin charm his way to a new sale. He really didn't know how to act with his cousin sometimes. Oh, he always did as Hatter asked of course (and was relieved when Hatter never seemed to get mad when Harry occasionally forget things or messed something up), but his cousin didn't really act like the adults back in England did about a lot of things and he often switched between wanting to be his friend and acting like what Harry was pretty sure a proper parent was supposed to. Both friends and parents were things Harry had always wanted for as long as he could remember and while he really enjoyed any attention Hatter gave him, he'd always thought his first friend would be someone his age instead. He'd seen adults be nice to kids before (though never to him, or not after the Dursleys talked to them anyway) but never their friend. Kids were friends with other kids. That was how it had worked back at his old primary school anyway and while he saw lots of adults come to the Tea Shop, he'd yet to see a single kid anywhere in Wonderland to even try and make friends with.

He'd planned on finally asking Hatter if there were kids in Wonderland at all, or at least Tugley City, until he finally saw a lady holding her baby come by the shop last week.

Knowing that they must exist now was one of the reasons Harry took up Hatter's challenge for learning to read people in the shop. The Tea Heads that came by often made him feel uneasy so he chose to spend his afternoons in the Tea Room tending to the plants or trying to make his magic work. Having to watch people though meant he might get a chance to spot other kids like him for once and the hope that brought him was reason enough to sit and observe. Not to mention it really _wouldn't_ be awful if he could read people he didn't know like he'd been able to read the Dursleys. Hatter was right on saying it was a useful skill to have.

Still, three days into his new people watching routine and his patience was just starting to wear thin when he caught movement out of the corner of his eye. A small group of short people had just come in and had silently moved over to the back corner on his right. The light fell on them just long enough for Harry to realize that the people weren't short, they were kids. Kids like him! Kids that wouldn't know who Dudley was, let alone that he was his cousin and that meant they wouldn't know anything about him; which meant no more lies to keep people away from him anymore.

Letting out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding, Harry fretted about how to introduce himself for a few minutes as he watched the group of kids out of the corner of his eye. Not seeing anything from stopping the direct approach, Harry gathered his courage, got up from his seat, and walked directly over towards what might hopefully be his first real friends.

The tall one in the corner noticed his approach first and nudged the blonde boy beside him who'd been watching the sales floor. Harry faltered for a movement as all four kids quickly became aware of him from the small movement done by the tall one and watched his approach. Swallowing his fear, Harry tried not to look nervous as he smiled and rubbed one of his arms as he stood in front of the group. "Erm, Hi," he said, "I'm..uh, I'm Harry."

The only girl of the group snorted and looked him over, "Supposed to mean somein' that?"

Harry felt himself blush in embarrassment but was determined and tried again, "I, erm…it's just…I don't see many kids come by the shop often and, well…"

"Well that would be the point," the blonde one remarked with an edge, "Hatter doesn't sell to kids; kicks them out of the shop if he catches sight of 'em." The blonde gave Harry an apprising look over, "Hadn't heard of anyone else that managed to sneak past him besides us, so bully for you there, but we ain't sharing our in if that's what you've come over here for."

Confused by the new information, Harry frowned. It certainly explained why he didn't see any kids for so long if Hatter didn't sell the Emotion Tea to them. He kinda felt happy to know his cousin was trying to do something good like not making more addicts. The really bad ones scared him and Harry shuddered at the memory of just a few weeks when he'd almost tried some as well. But before he could think too much on the subject, the small brunette boy in the back of the group leaned forward to whisper in the blonde one's ear.

The blonde raised an eyebrow once the brunette was finished and stared at him in a way that made Harry feel uncomfortable. "What'd you say your name was again?" the blonde asked.

"Err, Harry," he gave a small smile and felt hope spread through him again when the blonde boy gave him one back.

"Sorry about the rudeness Harry," the blonde offered his hand, "Name's Cutter."

Pleased at the positive change, Harry smiled wider and returned the grasp, "'S alright. It's, um, nice to meet you."

"These are my mates," Cutter continued, "Raven," the tall one, "Mick," the quite brunette, "and Shelly," the girl who was still glaring at him.

Harry offered the rest of them a greeting as well, but only got mumbles back. Cutter was quick to keep conversation running though, "So Mick was saying how you look a bit like Hatter just now. You know 'em?"

Happy to talk about something he knew with at least one seemingly friendly face, Harry grinned, "Yeah. He's my cousin. He's brilliant."

Cutter gave him a strange looking grin that he shared with a wide eyed Shelly before looking back at Harry, "Course he is. Everyone who's anyone knows Hatter's the man you come to if you need a bit of somethin'. Be it Tea or otherwise yeah? So, you been living with him long then?"

Harry shook his head, "No, about a month or so I think," he rubbed the back of his neck as he remembered some of what Hatter had told him to say if people asked about his past, "Not used to figuring out time in the city yet so it's hard to tell."

"Sure, sure," Cutter smiled with understanding, "He got you workin' for 'em then yeah? Running the floor and fillin' orders? Must be right proud of you to let you do somethin' so important I'd wager."

"Well, it's only sometimes," Harry confessed with a downcast blush, "But he says I'm a quick leaner."

Cutter's grin seemed to widen, "Oh, no doubt! If you're related to Hatter it'd be a slim thing of you not being a sharp one."

Shelly snorted and Mick elbowed her with a frown but she just stuck her tongue out at him before looking at Harry. "Say, Harry," she smiled sweetly, "Since we're not allowed on the shop floor like you, is there some place we could go and play? I'd be awful if we got kicked out before we could all become proper friends."

Some part of Harry felt this situation seemed a bit familiar but he couldn't place it and, eager to make some proper friends his age finally, pushed the feeling aside and smiled happily back at the girl. "Sure! We could go play in my room if you like," he offered and gestured to the opening behind him, "It's with the other back rooms just down the hall here."

Cutter gave him another weird looking smile, "That sounds like a brilliant plan mate. Lead on then yeah?"

* * *

Before Harry had a chance to yell, Raven had tied one of his shirts around his mouth as a gag. He tried pulling against the sheets they'd used to tie him to the chair in his room once more to free himself, but it was futile and only tired him out. Confused, hurt, angry, and so many other things he couldn't put a name to, Harry looked questioningly at his could've been friend Cutter.

The blonde was unsympathetic though and just raised an eyebrow at him. "You should be thanking me ya know," Cutter smiled, "Raven wanted to knock you upside your head, but me? I saw the opportunity to teach a valuable lesson instead."

"Yeah," Shelly smirked, closing his wardrobe doors but leaving behind the mess she'd made from her search, "Man like Hatter would be ashamed if you didn't live up to his brilliance after all. We's just doing him the favor of givin' it to you the nice way." She walked over and pursed her lips with her nose wrinkled just like Aunt Petunia often had when she'd looked upon Harry, "Course with how easily you fell into our trap I'm beginning to doubt you're his relation at all."

"There's none here," Mick's rough voice announced as he came back into Harry's view. The quite boy gave Harry a quick look over as well, "He's the cousin though. Story matches all the rumors, like I said."

Cutter shrugged, "Probably just startin' him on the Tea then. Doesn't trust a country fool like him not to gulp it all down more likely then not, so o' course there won't be any in the room. Can't imagine we've got much time to work on 'fore Hatter notice's the kid's gone. Let's go check some of those doors we passed. One's gotta be a storage space yeah?"

And just like that, the only group of kids Harry had ever met in Wonderland walked out of his room without a backwards glance. The feeling of sadness was so much worse than when the kids at Primary had ignored him and taunted him. Harry expected it then, knew it would be coming so he never tried. No one wanted to be friends with him in England because he was Dudley's freak cousin and now? Now it seemed that no one would want to be his friend unless they could score him some Emotion Tea because Hatter was his cousin.

Running what had happened after meeting the group of kids in his head, Harry could see some of the points or 'tells' as Hatter was teaching him. Times when he should have guessed they wanted something from him, or knew too much, and now all he could do was wait. Wait for a rescue since he'd been too weak to fight back against some kids his own age…just like he'd never won against Dudley and his gang.

Not knowing how long Hatter would take to find him and then most likely scold him for what happened (after all, the kids were right, he could see more and more now how stupid he'd been) Harry was left with nothing but time to reflect about what had happened this afternoon and how he might try and apologize to his cousin so Hatter wouldn't chuck him out onto the streets. With a shudder and a sniffle, Harry slumped into his chair and blinked as two lonely tears trailed down his cheek.

* * *

Hatter closed the door to his room with a soft click and quietly made his way down the stairs before pulling the ceiling lever and sealing it off. Knowing that his young cousin wouldn't be able to wake from any noise he might create now, Hatter allowed the anger that had been simmering under the surface all evening to come out as he punched the back wall behind him. His overpowered right arm broke through the wood and paint easily enough and only caused him a small amount of pain. It wasn't near enough the distraction he needed though, nor was it calming enough to have made the action worth it.

"You know, I'm not sure what that wall did to make you so angry but I'm sure it's very sorry now."

With a flicker to his left, Hatter saw Pen staring at him cautiously and with none of the humor from his words in his stance.

"'M not in the mood Pen," Hatter stated flatly as he withdrew his right hand from the wall, and cracked the knuckles single handedly as he walked over to his desk, "And I don't have your batch made up yet. 'S been a busy night alright? You know how things can get. I'll bring it tomorrow."

It was a sign of how a friendship was building between the two of them now when Hatter heard Pen follow behind him and sit on the couch. "I don't mind waiting. Trouble with Suits today I suppose?" he inquired.

Hatter clenched his fists and let out a huff as he tried to put a stopper on his anger. He really wasn't in the mood for conversation and told Pen as much, "Look, just sod off would ya? I'll be by first thing. You have me word on that."

There was silence for a moment as neither man moved.

Feeling his rage get under control finally, Hatter sighed and ran one hand down his face as he moved to sit behind his desk. Looking across at the other man as he sat down, he noted that Pen was still the picture of relaxed patience but Hatter could see the under current of tension in the man. He held the doctor's gaze for too long though it seemed as Pen read into his face as well and let out a sigh of his own before finally speaking up. "Something happened to Harry then," Pen stated more than asked.

"Yeah," Hatter breathed as he leaned back in his chair and gazed at the ceiling, "Picked up on a lesson today that I'd been holding off on is all, and 'm not sure if I can fix it…or if I want to if I'm honest."

Pen raised an eyebrow at him, "Which lesson was that?"

"He tried to make friends with that little tosser Cutter and his gang," Hatter stated, leveling Pen with a look, "When I noticed he'd gone off the floor, I found the lot trying to raid me stores and then Harry tied down in his room after I'd dealt with them."

The doctor frowned as well now, "I can imagine it must have been a shock for you but really Hatter, you should've known better than-"

"You think I don't know that?" Hatter interjected. Anger back under the surface once more, he stood up and began to pace behind his desk. "He didn't grow up in the city and I know I need to be teaching him things like that, but you know what it's been like for me Pen! You remember how he was yeah? All timid and the like? I've only just started to get him to trust me not to smack him one if steps outta line! Even if I told him before not to go speaking to other kids without me I doubt he would've listened. And now…"

Hatter sighed and collapsed back in his chair, head in his hands. His anger and frustration giving way to a very rare display of helplessness. An emotion he'd often felt when dealing with his new ward, "Now I've no idea how to get him to bounce back from it."

The room fell silent once again, but only for a few seconds until Pen spoke up, "You know…if you keep up this trend I'll have to start charging you favors for all this advice."

Looking up from his desk, Hatter was relieved to see the teasing look in Pen's face. "Shall I just give you double the usual today then and we call it a trade?" he smiled back and Pen chuckled.

"If you like Hatter but, as for Harry, if he can't make friends his own age in the city – something that I told you might happen when I saw how strangely well-mannered he is - then I'm afraid there is only one answer," Pen paused and Hatter gave him an expectant look, "You have to learn how to not only be his guardian, but a close friend as well."

Hatter leaned back in his chair with a plastered look of faked surprise, "Wow. Really? Well that's new information isn't it? Got any other gems you're willing to share then?" Dropping the act, he stared blankly at Pen, "Really though, 's not like I understand much about kids, much less ones like Harry."

"Yes," Pen smirked, "I remember when you badgered me about what to do with 'em during the recheck on his eyes. I'm doing our society another service within a service it seems."

"Aren't we all," Hatter muttered under his breath and was grateful to see Pen didn't catch it.

Opening his locked desk drawer, Hatter fished out the Real Tea he kept beneath his ledger books and began mixing up the blend Pen liked. "Anyway, got a better suggestion then just be his friend this go round? Think I'm better with that then the hows of the parenting bit anyway."

Pen tilted his head in thought, "You could try acting like an older brother to him. Theoretically, that would combine both roles you're looking to fill for his emotional development. And…" The pause made Hatter glance up from his mixing to look up. Pen held his eyes in a stony gaze, "You'd have to stop pocketing him so much. Just the truth Hatter. Simple and up front. That's the fastest way to a child like your cousin's heart, and trust."

The doctor's face quickly became one of amusement as he grinned at Hatter, "Surely you still remember how to pass that out and not just dance around it?"

Hatter raised an eyebrow in reply, "Think the Resistance would be keepin' me around if I didn't?"

"You're doing important work for the Resistance Hatter," Pen insisted with a pointed finger, "Don't let anyone tell you differently. Keeping the masses we free from the Queen's haze fed and watered is just as important, maybe even more so some days, then our work to bring her down from the inside."

"Do us a favor yeah? Pass on the good word to Dodo next time you see him then," Hatter smiled as he looked back down to finish his task, "Be nice change not to be called a fat cat every time I make the weekly for him."

"I will."

The conversation lulled into comfortable silence with the ruffling caused by Hatter's hands as the only sounds. With nimble fingers, the conman made quick work of his task and packed away the leftover items back in his drawer with the click of a lock. "There we are," Hatter smiled as he held two drawstring bags out for his somewhat friend and associate, "Double the usual, as requested."

Pen returned the smile as he rose off the couch to retrieve the items, "I was only teasing Hatter. You didn't have to-"

"Don't make a fuss," Hatter stood and placed the bags in Pen's hand as he cut him off, "Harry's started helping with the plants and I get a better harvest now. 'S no loss for me. Keep you from poking around my business a bit longer anyhow way I see it."

Pen shook his head as he placed the items in his inner jacket pocket, "You're a good bloke Hatter."

"Now that tidbit you can be keeping to yourself," Hatter pointed a finger at him with a grin and Pen chuckled.

The pair stared at each other pleasantly for a second until Pen's face became pensive.

Hatter tilted his head at him curiously, "Problem then?"

"What would you do," the doctor started, "if you found out Harry wasn't a relation after all?"

The conman stiffened minutely, worried Pen might have picked up on the ruse he constructed all those weeks ago, "What'd you mean?"

"It's only that, I was thinking about that first night, when I brought Harry to you. Almost immediately you dismissed him, but after you finally got the truth from him we're more than willing to take him on," Pen paused as he pulled up another memory, "Hell I'd say you were eager even to help him out the next morning when you came by."

"And I suppose there's a point to all this then?" Hatter inquired calmly.

Pen stared back at him, "I'm just wondering…with all the changes and challenges you've had to make, and still have ahead of you…If you'd still bother with the lad, still fight for him, if you found that wasn't the case any longer."

Hatter was silent as he mulled over Pen's question and dropped his gaze down to his desk as if it held all his answers. It really was mad, taking on Harry in his like he was. No experience with kids save his own upbringing really (something not so distant and yet completely so from Harry's own so far) and he certainly felt drained of his own emotions from having to pep up Harry almost daily. All done on a hunch - well a feeling really if he was truthful with himself – but would he keep on going? Even if he couldn't help heal Harry in some way and the lad became almost as bad as some Tea Heads? Would he bother to keep helping him? Or would he just kick him out on the ledges? Give the lad the hardship Hatter had grown up on and something he'd finally gotten a taste of himself today. Did it matter if they truly were family by blood? After a minute's thinking, he knew his answer.

And it was the same as it was that fateful morning all those days ago.

"I would," Hatter softly replied before looking up at Pen, "He needs someone, and if I'm honest, I want it to be me."

It was apparently the answer Pen had been looking for as the former Suit turned doctor and Resistance insider placed a comforting hand on Hatter's shoulder, gaving him a soft smile, "Then you'll get through this with him David. That feeling you have? It's a powerful one. One I don't see it often in the Card Kingdom, and even less at the hospital. But when I do? I've seen it bring about wonders even the Queen can't bottle."

* * *

Author's Notes: Been meaning to write it for awhile and while it is depressing, I do like the uplifting note it ends on. Really brings home what Hatter and Wonderland lost on the whole by driving Pen to become Mad March. Quite tragic, but that's the way life works. I really like how this turned out though and if I can do it well, I'll be working in into the main 'Tumbling into Madness' story as I do my editing/rewrites. If I can manage, then CaC ch. 9 will be out by the end of the month. :)


End file.
